Le garde du corps
by lolochou
Summary: Caroline Forbes est un mannequin de renommée. Elle reçoit des lettres d'un fan, et son agent décide de faire appel à un nouveau garde du corps : Klaus Mikaelson. Principalement Klaroline, avec du Kolena et du Stebekah.
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde. Vous avez passés de bonnes vacances ? **

**Me voici avec une toute nouvelle histoire. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews sont la bienvenue. Je prépare la suite, si vous aimez !**

* * *

**« Tourne ta tête légèrement sur ta gauche »** dit le photographe qui se tenait en face d'une jeune femme blonde, un appareil photo à la main.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda.

Je me présente, je suis Caroline Forbes. Je suis mannequin. Je suis né et a grandis à Mystic Falls. Ma mère, Liz en est le shérif. A l'âge de 20 ans, alors que j'étais à l'université, je fus repérée par un agent qui recherchait des nouveaux tops model. Au début, j'avais refusée, pensant que c'était une arnaque et parce que depuis toute petite, je voulais exercer le même métier que celui de ma mère. Après avoir vérifié la véracité de l'offre et réfléchis mûrement, j'avais décidée de l'accepter. En l'espace de quatre ans, j'étais devenu l'un des mannequins les plus célèbres et demandés par les plus grands créateurs de mode.

Avec la célébrité était venu les paparazzis. Ma vie privée était exposée dans tous les magazines « people ». Je n'étais pas harcelé par les photographes mais leurs présences au cours des plus simples moments de ma vie, comme faire mes courses au supermarché, faire le plein d'essence, commençait à me peser.

Un autre aspect négatif de la notoriété est que beaucoup de détraqués m'écrivent des lettres d'amour ou essayent de me rencontrer. Heureusement, j'ai une équipe de garde du corps efficaces : Stefan, Damon, Jérémy et Matt. Ils étaient tous très compétent, ils interceptaient toutes personnes inconnues, principalement des hommes, qui essayait de s'approcher trop près de moi.

Alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Alaric Saltzman, mon agent, avait engagé un autre garde du corps. Je n'en avais pas besoin, les autres faisaient du très bon travail et je me sentais assez en sécurité. Il m'avait expliqué que c'était juste par précaution. Le nouveau devait arriver le lendemain matin.

Le reste de la séance photo se poursuivit naturellement. Avant de partir, Caroline enfila son maillot de bain. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Elena Guilbert, l'une de ses meilleures amies. Elle était également mannequin et elles s'étaient liées d'amitié lors d'un défilé de mode, ce qui est assez surprenant, car dans ce métier, les filles ne se font pas de cadeaux entre elles.

Elle était grande, brune avec des yeux marrons et avait des formes beaucoup plus généreuses que celle de Caroline. Elle était un peu plus petite qu'elle, blonde avec des yeux bleus.

Elles avaient décidées de se faire un après-midi plage et de profiter du soleil. C'était le début de l'été, et au vu de la chaleur actuelle, il promettait d'être chaud.

Elles s'étaient données rendez-vous sur le sable fin de Santa Monica. Caroline l'aperçue, au loin, allongée sur sa serviette, en train de bronzer tandis que les hommes aux alentours la mataient. Elena a toujours aimée les regards des hommes sur elle et l'effet produit sur eux. Alors qu'elle, bien qu'elle aimait énormément son métier, être l'objet de fantasmes des hommes l'a gênait. Parfois, elle surprenait des regards qui lui déplaisaient. Pour la plupart, c'était des types qui s'imaginaient ce qu'ils allaient lui faire une fois dans leur lit. Ce genre de mec l'a rebutait.

Caroline installa sa serviette sur le sable, près de son amie, retirai ses vêtements et s'allongea. Elle se mit de la crème solaire pour se protéger du soleil qui tapait très fort cet après-midi. Elle vit les hommes qui mataient Elena un peu plus tôt, devenir excité par ses gestes. Son amie se releva et lui passa de la crème dans le dos pour éviter que l'un de ces types vienne lui proposer de le faire. Elle savait que Caroline détestait cela. La plupart du temps, ils en profitaient pour l'a tripoter. Caroline la remercia et s'allongea sur le dos pour bronzer.

Elles parlèrent de ce qu'elles avaient fait le week-end précédent. Elena lui raconta sa dernière rencontre de samedi soir. Elles étaient différentes également sur ce point. Elena cumulait les histoires sans lendemain, juste du sexe, alors que pour Caroline, il était inimaginable qu'elle fasse cela. Sa dernière relation sérieuse datait de deux ans, mais elle avait quand même quelques relations passagères, sans réelle importance. Son dernier rapport sexuel avec un homme remontait à plusieurs mois et elle était frustrée. Caroline comblais ce manque par des plaisirs solitaires. Elle aurait pu faire comme sa meilleure amie : aller dans un bar ou en boite et repartir avec un inconnu. Mais, elle ne le ferai jamais. Elle n'était pas une fille facile et Elena non plus.

Elles avaient toutes les deux vécues une déception amoureuse. Ce qui fait que depuis, elles ne voulaient pas se lancer dans une relation sérieuse. Elena avait décrétée que ce n'était pas une raison pour se priver de sexe. Alors de temps en temps, elle couchait avec un type dont elle ne connaissait que le prénom. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Caroline ne faisait pas comme elle, comment elle faisait pour ne pas dépérir à cause du manque de sexe. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas de honte à prendre du plaisir de cette façon. Pour Caroline, c'était le contraire.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, elles alternèrent entre bronzage tout en papotant et baignade dans l'eau fraîche de la mer. C'était divin de faire un petit tour dans l'eau après être restée un moment au soleil. C'était rafraîchissant.

Elles se séparèrent à la fin de la journée et Caroline rentra dans sa maison. Elle n'était pas immense, juste ce qu'il fallait. Elle comportait deux chambres, une salle de bain, un salon, une cuisine et un très grand jardin avec une piscine.

Elle prit un bon bain, se fis à manger, regarda un film à la télé puis alla se coucher. Elle avait un autre shooting le lendemain matin.

* * *

Caroline se rendit à l'adresse de la séance photo et Bonnie, son assistante et une autre de ses meilleures amies, l'accueillit à son arrivée.

**« Salut, Alaric t'attend dans ta loge avec le nouveau garde du corps qui est, au passage, un vrai dieu grec. »** L'a prévint-elle.

**« Du calme, je te rappelle que tu as un petit ami : Jamie. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela lui plaise énormément que tu parles ainsi d'un autre homme. »**

**« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en couple que je n'ai pas le droit d'admirer les beaux mâles. Jamie fait la même chose. Quand tu verras cet Apollon, tu n'en reviendras pas. Si j'avais été célibataire, j'aurais bien tenté ma chance. »** Lui répondit-elle, ses yeux remplis d'excitation.

C'était la première fois que Caroline la voyais ainsi. Elle était vraiment curieuse de voir la personne qu'il l'avait mise dans cet état.

**« Ok, allons-y »** l'informa-t-elle, en rigolant.

Elle l'a conduisit à la pièce qui avait été aménagée pour devenir ma loge. Alaric était débout et parlait à un type qui lui tournait le dos.

**« Caroline, te voilà. Comment vas-tu ? »** L'accueillit-il.

**« Salut, je vais très bien, et toi ? »**

**« Pareil. Je te présente Klaus Mikaelson »** lui dit-il alors que l'autre homme se retourna pour l'a saluer.

Caroline fut estomaquée. Bonnie ne lui avait pas menti. C'était un vrai canon. Il était grand, avait des yeux bleus dans lesquels on pouvait se perdre pendant des heures, et des cheveux blonds. Elle le fixa sans prononcer un mot tellement elle était subjuguée par sa beauté.

**« Bonjour, enchanté de vous rencontrer »** lui dit-il d'une voix suave dans lequel Caroline distingua un accent britannique, interrompant ainsi sa contemplation de ce magnifique spécimen.

**« Bonjour, moi de même, bien que je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous avoir engagé »** lui répondit-elle, puis réalisant le sous-entendu, elle poursuivit. **« Je n'ai absolument rien contre vous et je suis sûre que vous faites très bien votre travail. Mais, j'ai déjà toute une équipe rapprochée de gardes qui me protègent très bien. Alors, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon agent à tellement voulu vous embaucher. »**

Elle le vit lui jeter un coup d'œil avant d'intervenir.

**« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. C'est juste par précaution et pour augmenter l'effectif. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat. Un garde du corps en plus ne te fera de mal, Caroline. On te laisse te préparer. »**

Pendant la séance, Caroline fut déstabilisée par la présence de Klaus. Il se trouvait derrière le photographe et surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes. Sentir ses yeux si intenses sur elle l'a déconcentrait. Elle avait hâte de terminer et de s'éloigner de lui.

Enfin, le photographe lui dit qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait et qu'elle pouvait aller se changer. Caroline ne se fis pas prier. Elle récupéra ses vêtements et alla dire au revoir à Alaric. Il l'informa que Klaus allait l'a suivre le reste de la semaine pour qu'il prenne ses repères, s'habituer à son emploi du temps et à ses amis. Caroline ne fut pas très ravie de cette annonce. Mais, elle fit en sorte de ne pas le montrer. Elle allait devoir supporter sa présence constante auprès d'elle, et elle ignorait comment elle allait faire.

Ils se rendirent, avec Bonnie à sa voiture. Il régna un silence absolu pendant le trajet. Caroline évitait au maximum de croiser le regard de Klaus qui s'était assis à la place de devant, juste à côté d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de son après-rasage et il sentait divinement bon.

Ils arrivèrent chez elle. Il inspecta chaque pièce de sa maison, comme s'il s'attendait à trouver quelqu'un.

**« Alors, comment le trouves-tu ? »** Demanda mon amie pendant ce temps.

**« Il a l'air d'être compétent »** lui dit Caroline, en sachant parfaitement qu'elle éludait sa vraie question.

**« Je te parlais de son physique »** lui répondit-elle avec un regard qui disait _« Je ne suis pas dupe »_.

**« Il a la condition physique pour être un garde du corps. »**

**« Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. J'ai vu comment tu le regardais à la séance photo et comment tu as évité son regard dans la voiture. Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Je ne vais pas te dire qu'il n'est pas séduisant car ce serait un mensonge. Tu as raison, c'est un vrai canon. Mais il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi. Il travaille pour moi et tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux pas de relation sérieuse avec un homme pour le moment »** lui répondit Caroline.

**« Care, il va falloir que tu oublies Tyler. Cela fait deux ans. Je sais qu'il aura toujours une place dans ton cœur mais tu ne pas continuer comme cela. Tu dois passer à autre chose et aller de l'avant. C'est pour ton bien. Et puis, je n'ai jamais parlé de sortir avec lui, vous pouvez juste prendre du bon temps ensemble. Ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas couché avec quelqu'un, cela pourrait te faire du bien. »**

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes avec ma vie sexuelle ?_

Klaus les rejoignit avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre. Durant l'heure suivante, Caroline lui décrivit son planning pour les prochaines semaines à venir et lui fis la liste de ses amis. Elle l'informa que ce soir, elle devait me rendre à la soirée d'un créateur. Il lui demanda comment il devait s'habiller : tenue classique ou normale. Caroline lui répondit qu'un simple pantalon noir et une chemise feraient l'affaire.

Bonnie leurs dis au revoir et les laissa tous les deux. Il lui dit qu'il s'arrêterait en chemin à son hôtel pour se changer. Caroline se rendit dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle sortit une robe de mon armoire, une paire de chaussure assortie. Elle se maquilla, se coiffa et s'habilla. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle était prête.

Caroline retourna dans le salon pour voir qu'il l'attendait. Il vint l'a rejoindre et ils partirent en direction de sa voiture. Il l'a guida pour aller jusqu'à son hôtel. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre et il fouilla dans ses valises.

**« Désolé pour le désordre mais je suis arrivé hier soir et je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger. » **s'excusa-t-il.

Il disparut dans la salle de bain et Caroline observa la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleue ciel. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il était tout simplement sublime et encore plus sexy. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : qu'il l'a renverse sur le lit et qu'il l'a prenne comme une bête.

**« On peut y aller »** l'informa-t-il, la ramenant à la réalité.

Le côtoyer quotidiennement allait être beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au lieu de la réception que donnait Laura Fisher, une célèbre créatrice de mode, pour son trentième anniversaire. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient des mannequins qui avaient défilées pour elle, des stylistes et de personnalités du show-biz hollywoodien : acteurs, chanteurs, …

Caroline n'aimait pas trop ce genre de soirée. C'était bourré d'hypocrites. Elle avait accepté de venir car Laura était l'une des créatrices avec qui elle était assez proche et avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. D'ailleurs, elle lui avait montré le travail de son amie April qui voulait devenir styliste, et elle l'avait embauché dans son équipe.

Heureusement donc qu'April et Elena étaient présentes ce soir. Elle les trouva dans un coin, en train de discuter. Klaus était parti lui chercher à boire. En plus de sa beauté, il était un vrai gentleman !

**« Salut les filles. »**

**« Salut. Alors comment est ton nouvel employé ? »** Lui demanda April.

**« Je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même sinon vous ne me croirez pas si je... »**

**« Oh merde ! Les filles, matez le canon qui se dirige vers nous »** L'a coupa Elena.

Caroline se retourna et le vis.

**« Tenez »** lui dit-il en lui tendant un Cosmopolitan.

**« Merci. Je vous présente Elena et April. Les filles, voici Klaus qui vient d'intégrer mon équipe de gardes rapprochés. »**

**« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas apporté à boire. J'y vais de ce pas. Que désirez-vous boire ? »** Leur demanda-t-il poliment.

Les amies étaient stupéfaites mais se ressaisirent rapidement et lui demandèrent la même chose. Et il partit vers le bar.

**« Oh mon Dieu! Mais, c'est une pure bombe ce mec. Comment cela se fait-il qu'aucune agence de mannequinat ne l'ait jamais recruté. C'est insensé ! »** S'exclama Elena.

**« Il a peut-être refusé leurs propositions »** proposa April.

**« Eh bien, je n'aurais pas à chercher très longtemps ce soir. J'ai trouvé qui allait me raccompagner chez moi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire »** dit la première, avec un sourire coquin sur son visage.

Caroline savait pertinemment de quoi elle parlait et elle fut instantanément jalouse. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire.

**« Non ! »** cria-t-elle, les faisant sursautées. Voyant leur surprise et leur interrogation, elle poursuivis. **« Il ne me parait pas le type à coucher avec une fille différente chaque soir. Il est mon employé et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de possible tension entre vous deux. Car, il aura eu le cœur brisé après avoir passé une nuit avec toi, et donc, il se serait imaginé une relation sérieuse avec toi. »**

Elle l'a regarda sans rien dire puis sourit.

**« Care, pas besoin de me mentir. Il te plaît et tu veux te le garder. Je comprends parfaitement que tu es flashée sur lui. »** répliqua-t-elle.

**« Mais, qu'est que tu racontes ? Je n'ai aucune vue sur lui. »** nia Caroline.

**« A d'autres ! On a vu ta façon de le regarder. Comme tu as besoin de t'envoyer en l'air car ta dernière relation sexuelle avec un homme remonte à tellement longtemps, et que tu es mon amie, je te le laisse. Profites-en bien ! »** répliqua-t-elle.

**« Non mais tu délires! Il travaille pour moi donc nos relations seront strictement professionnelles, rien de plus. Et tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux pas de relation sérieuse pour le moment. »** lui dit Caroline, en essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

**« Mais, qui te parle de quelque chose de sérieux. Moi, je te propose de prendre ton pied avec un type incroyablement sexy et qui j'en suis sûre, doit être un bon coup au lit. »**

Elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de lui répondre car Klaus revint avec les boissons de ses amies qui le remercièrent. Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler entre elles. Il resta près d'elles, silencieux, écoutant leur conversation sans jamais intervenir. De temps en temps, Caroline jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, et à chaque fois, elle voyait des femmes qui le dévoraient du regard, ce qui l'énervait.

Puis, arriva le moment de partir. Caroline dit au revoir à ses amies qui lui souhaitèrent de passer une bonne nuit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle raccompagna Klaus à son hôtel. Et elle rentra chez elle.

* * *

**Voila voila pour le prologue. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**


	2. Chapter 1 : La lettre

**Merci à toutes pour vos Review qui m'ont touchées, cela fait plaisir de voir que notre histoire est suivie et qu'elle plaît alors qu'elle vient tout juste de commencer.**

**Je tiens à remercier SweetyK, Lea Michaelson, megane, Soihra, floriane13, elo69, Miiia, Guest**

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : Pour ce qui est de ta question, à savoir si je vais faire intervenir d'autre personnage, je pense peut être ajouté Kol et Rebekah. Après je ne sais pas encore si d'autres personnages feront leurs apparition.**

**Alors j'espère qu'on continuera ensembles et que d'autres suivront.**

******J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

******Réponses aux reviews :**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à 9h précises, Klaus frappa à la porte et Caroline le laissa entrer. Elle termina de se préparer rapidement et ils partirent à la salle de sport. Caroline ignorait qu'il allait l'accompagner. Jusqu'à présent, aucun de ses autres gardes du corps ne l'y accompagnait. Elle mit cela sur le fait qu'il débutait avec elle et qu'il voulait prendre ses marques et ne rien laisser au hasard.

Pendant ses deux heures de sport, il surveilla le moindre de ses gestes et de ses déplacements ainsi que les personnes aux alentours. Si un homme voulait s'approcher d'elle, il avait à faire avec lui. Son comportement était vraiment excessif, ce qui mit Caroline dans une colère noire. Ce n'était plus de l'excès de zèle, mais de la folie.

_ Pendant qu'il y était, pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner sous ma douche ?_

Bien qu'elle n'aurait pas été contre.

Après s'être lavée et changée, Caroline le retrouva devant la porte des vestiaires. Elle passa devant lui sans s'arrêter, se rendis à sa voiture et grimpa dedans sans lui dire un mot. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle démarra. Caroline avait déjà prévu d'appeler Alaric une fois qu'elle serait chez elle pour lui faire part de son mécontentement. Le trajet se fit en silence.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'agir comme cela au club de sport ? Je comprends que vous voulez accomplir votre métier correctement mais là, vous avez dépassé les bornes. On aurait dit un fou furieux ! »** lui demanda-t-elle enfin à l'intérieur de la maison.

**« Mon travail est de vous protéger. Je dois anticiper toutes possibles attaques contre vous. Mon attitude a pu vous paraître excessive mais c'est comme ça que je fais, et jusqu'à présent cela m'a toujours réussi. »** se défendit-il.

**« Si c'est votre méthode, alors cela ne va pas le faire. Vous êtes viré. »**

**« Vous ne pouvez pas le faire. Seul Alaric Saltzman peut décider de cela. »** Lui répondit-il, impassible.

La colère monta en Caroline.

_ Mais, pour qui se prenait-il pour me dire ça ?_

**« C'est moi votre employeur et qui donc, vous paye. Pas mon agent. »** répliqua-t-elle, acerbe. **« D'ailleurs, je l'appelle immédiatement pour le prévenir. »**

Caroline attrapa son portable et composa son numéro. Au bout de deux sonneries, il décrocha.

**« Allô, c'est Caroline. Je t'annonce que je viens de virer ta dernière recrue. Il avait des méthodes de travail qui ne me convenaient pas du tout »** l'informa-t-elle en colère.

**« Calme-toi. J'arrive dans dix minutes et on va régler cette histoire. Mais, il est hors de question qu'il parte. »**

**« Je te rappelle que c'est moi la patronne et qui décide. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas. Si je veux qu'il dégage, alors il le fera »** répondit Caroline avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

_Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi tenait-il autant à la présence de Klaus auprès de moi ? Ils me cachaient quelque chose mais j'ignorais quoi._

En attendant son arrivée, Caroline alla dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui car visiblement, en sa présence, elle perdait tous ses moyens. Caroline posa son sac de sport près de son lit et s'assit sur ce dernier. Son regard fut attiré par une enveloppe blanche posée sur son oreiller. Elle l'a prit et l'ouvrit.

_« Ma chérie, aujourd'hui encore je fus éblouis par toi : ta beauté, ton rire, ton sourire, ta joie._

_Je compte avec impatience les jours qui nous séparent l'un de l'autre._

_Mais bientôt, nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité._

_Rien ni personne ne pourra l'empêcher, ma chérie. »_

Après avoir lu la lettre, Caroline poussa un cri d'horreur et de surprise. Klaus arriva en courant et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle était sous le choc. Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit le bout de papier, les mains tremblantes. Il le lu rapidement. Il vint s'accroupir devant elle et l'a saisit par les épaules.

**« Ce n'est rien. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis là et il ne vous arrivera rien. »**

Ses paroles parvinrent à ses oreilles mais son esprit était ailleurs. Qui était cet homme ? Comment avait-il fais pour rentrer chez elle ? Que voulait-il dire par _« nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité »_ ? Avait-il l'intention de l'a tuer ou de l'a kidnapper et de l'a garder prisonnière à vie ? Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Caroline.

Elle resta immobile, ses yeux fixant un point sur la moquette tandis qu'ils attendaient tous les deux son agent. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Caroline bondit pour aller l'accueillir.

**« Alors explique-moi quel est le problème »** dit-il une fois à l'intérieur.

**« Alaric, il y a plus grave… »** Commença-t-elle en tremblant de peur.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? »** Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

Caroline était tellement terrorisée et encore sous le choc, qu'aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Klaus intervint à sa place.

**« Elle en a reçu une autre. »**

Sa simple phrase l'a pris par surprise. Elle se tourna vers lui, stupéfaite.

**« Comment-ça une autre ? Ce n'est pas la première ? Combien y en a-t-il ? »**

**« Avec celle-ci, cinq. »** Lui avoua-t-il.

**« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »** Cria-t-elle.

**« C'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de ne rien te dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant. »** répliqua Alaric.

**« Restez avec elle, je vais faire une inspection de la maison. »** indiqua Klaus.

**« C'est pour ça que tu l'as embauché, pour arrêter ce malade ? Pourquoi tu voulais me tenir dans l'ignorance ? J'ai le droit d'être au courant. Qui a trouvé les autres lettres ? »**

**« Bonnie. Lorsqu'elle m'a montré la première il y a cinq semaines, j'ai cru que c'était juste un fan un peu dérangé. Puis, quand elle en a découvert une autre chaque semaines le mois précèdent, j'en ai parlé à Stefan. Il a enquêté mais n'a rien trouvé. Alors, j'ai décidé de faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre. On m'a recommandé Klaus car c'est l'un des meilleurs gardes du corps. Je lui ai dit de ne rien te dire car je ne voulais pas que tu paniques et que tu angoisses. »** Lui expliqua-t-il.

Celui-ci nous rejoignit.

**« Il n'y aucune trace d'effraction. Quand je suis venu ce matin, j'ai vérifié que tout était bien fermé avant de partir. Donc, notre homme possède la clé de la maison. À part vous, qui a un double des clés ? »** Lui demanda-t-il.

**« Bonnie, c'est tout. Vous croyez que c'est quelqu'un de mon entourage ? »** Répondit-elle, apeurée.

**« Tout du moins une personne qui a eu l'opportunité et le temps de faire une copie des clés. Donc oui, je pense que c'est quelqu'un d'assez proche et dont vous ne soupçonnez pas son fort intérêt pour vous. »**

Cette révélation lui provoqua la nausée. Caroline courut le plus rapidement qu'elle le pu dans sa salle de bain avant de vomir dans les toilettes. Elle sentit que l'on attrapait ses cheveux et les maintenait en l'air pendant qu'elle vidait le contenu de son estomac. Une fois fini, elle se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se rincer la bouche et se rafraîchir. Dans le miroir, elle aperçut Klaus derrière elle.

**« Merci »** lui dit-elle simplement.

**« Caroline, je sais que cela doit être un choc pour vous ce que vous venez de découvrir et que vous devez être apeurée. Mais, je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien. Et pour que je vous protège au mieux, il va falloir que je vienne vivre ici. »** L'informa-t-il.

Oh merde ! Comment allait-elle faire pour habiter sous le même toit que lui sans avoir envie de se jeter sur lui. Elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à se contrôler le peu de temps où ils avaient été ensemble jusqu'à présent. Mais si ils devaient passer tout leurs temps ensemble, elle ne résisterait pas à ses pulsions sexuelles.

**« D'accord. Mais étant donné que l'on va être colocataire, on peut se tutoyer, non ? »**

Il acquiesça.

**« Je m'excuse pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Maintenant, je comprends ton attitude à la salle de gym. »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave et c'est déjà oublié. »** dit-il en souriant.

Ils sortirent tous les deux pour rejoindre son agent qui se trouvait avec Bonnie. Celle-ci vint prendre Caroline dans ses bras.

**« Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit mais Alaric m'avait menacé de me virer si je le faisais. »** s'excusa-t-elle.

Caroline lui jeta un regard.

**« Tu sais bien que je ne l'aurais jamais fait. »** affirma-t-il sincère.

**« Je vais faire venir changer les serrures cet après-midi. »** L'informa Klaus.

**« Comment te sens-tu ? »** Demanda mon amie.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, sur le canapé pour discuter. Ils rassurèrent Caroline en lui affirmant qu'elle était en sécurité et que son nouveau coloc, qui indiquait au serrurier ce qu'il fallait remplacer, ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

Alaric dû partir. Caroline et Bonnie accompagnèrent Klaus jusqu'à son hôtel pour aller récupérer ses affaires, puis elles l'aidèrent à s'installer dans la chambre d'ami qui se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Caroline. Finalement, Bonnie parti en fin d'après-midi et elle se retrouva toute seule avec lui.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, Caroline prépara le dîner qu'ils mangèrent en silence. Puis, elle regarda la télé mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever les mots de cette lettre.

_Pourquoi moi ?_

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Caroline décida d'aller se coucher vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le film. Elle le vit, adossé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

**« Je sais que tu vis un moment assez difficile, mais tu ne dois pas le laisser prendre le dessus sur toi. Sinon, tu vas devenir folle. Ne te laisse pas t'abattre, d'accord ? »**

Caroline hocha la tête et il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

**« Si tu veux parler ou si tu as besoin de moi, je suis juste à côté. Bonne nuit. »** Lui dit-il, avant s'en aller dans la sienne.

Cette nuit, Caroline fit des cauchemars dans lesquels à chaque fois ce fou venait l'a chercher. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, en criant et en sueur. La première fois, Klaus avait accouru à son chevet. Puis, il était resté auprès d'elle, assit dans un fauteuil. Il l'a consolait et l'a rassurait à chaque fois.

Elle se sentait coupable car à cause d'elle, il passait une très mauvaise nuit. Elle s'excusa. Mais, il lui affirma que cela ne le dérangeait pas. À ce moment-là, elle se dit que cela allait être encore plus difficile de lui résister. Non seulement, il était hyper sexy. Mais en plus, il avait un cœur en or.

* * *

**Voila pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :).**


	3. Chapter 2 : Entraînement et piscine

**Je débute ce chapitre par des sincères remerciements. Quel véritable plaisir de voir vos reviews, de savoir que l' histoire est suivie et à l'air de vous plaire.**

**Comme floriane13, Soihra, Guest et Analissa l'ont devinés je me suis inspirée du film Bodyguard.**

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**megane : Alors le méchant de l'histoire est... je ne vais pas le révéler au début de mon histoire, un peu de patience ;).**

**floriane13, Guest et Analissa : ****Comme vous l'aviez devinée, je me suis bien inspirée du film Bodyguard pour ce qui concerne la lettre**

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : Et oui Care a de quoi flipper, et encore ce n'était que la première lettre, mais dans ce chapitre elle va être la Caroline qu'on connait tous, la Caroline combattante.**

**Lea Michaelson, Miiia, klaroline68 : Voici la suite :).**

**Soihra : T'a demande m'a bien fait rire, je ne vais tout de même pas les faire sauter l'un sur l'autre dès le début de l'histoire, quoi que Caroline aura quelque mal face à Klaus. Mais je garde ta demande en tête, peut être pour un futur chapitre ;).**

**elo69 : La personne qui harcèle Caroline est très obsédé par elle.**

* * *

Lorsque Caroline se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle vit Klaus endormi dans le fauteuil dans lequel il avait passé la nuit à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda pendant un moment. Il était encore plus craquant lorsqu'il dormait. Sans faire de bruit, elle se leva pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Après cette nuit qui avait dû être inconfortable pour lui, elle lui devait bien ça. Ignorant ses goûts, Caroline fit simplement des toasts, du café et du jus d'orange.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le vit arriver, encore un peu dans les vapes.

**« Bonjour »** l'accueillit-elle en posant une assiette sur la table alors qu'il s'y asseyait. **« Comme je ne savais pas ce que tu préfères, j'ai juste fait ça. Si tu veux autre chose, dis-le-moi et je te le fais. »**

**« Bonjour. Ne te donne pas de peine. Ça me convient parfaitement. Merci. »** répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

**« C'est moi qui te remercie d'être resté auprès de moi cette nuit. Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire et tu n'as pas dû bien dormir. »**

**« Il n'y pas de quoi ! Tu avais besoin d'être rassuré et ce n'était si terrible que ça. »** l'a rassura-t-il.

**« Tu as raison, je ne dois pas laisser ce fou prendre le dessus sur moi. Je dois aller au-dessus de ma peur ! »** lui dit-elle avec assurance.

**« C'est bien que tu raisonnes ainsi. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as décidé de te battre. »** dit-il en serrant doucement sa main avec la sienne.

Caroline ressentit une décharge électrique à ce contact. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela avec un homme. Sa chaleur se répandit en elle. Caroline fut prise d'une soudaine excitation lorsqu'il l'a fixa du regard.

**« Je vais aller prendre ma douche. »** lui annonça-t-elle, chamboulé.

Caroline se leva et s'éloigna rapidement de lui. Elle passa dans sa chambre pour récupérer des vêtements propres et fila dans la salle de bain.

Le jet d'eau froide lui fit du bien mais n'arrivait pas à calmer la tension sexuelle qu'elle éprouvait. Alors elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son intimité et commença à se caresser. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit de plaisir lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec son petit paquet de nerfs. Caroline imagina que c'était ceux de Klaus. Elle continua de se masturber en pensant à lui. Ses cris de jouissance s'amplifiaient lorsqu'elle inséra un doigt dans sa fente humide, puis un second. Dans sa tête, il prenait ses fesses en coupes pour l'a soulevé et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il l'a pénétrait. Puis il l'a prenait avec fougue contre le mur de la douche. L'orgasme l'a submergea et elle se laissa totalement aller.

Caroline finit de se laver et s'habilla. Elle sortit et alla le retrouver. Heureusement pour elle, il était assis sur le canapé et il lisait le journal. Sinon il aurait pu entendre ses gémissements et aurait débarqué.

**« Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à me défendre »** lui annonça Caroline, interrompant sa lecture.

Elle y avait pensée lorsqu'elle préparait le petit-déjeuner.

**« Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je suis là pour te protéger. »**

**« Tu ne seras pas constamment à mes côtés. Il y aura bien des moments où tu devras me laisser seule. Et si ce type en profite pour m'agresser ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire contre lui si je ne connais aucun geste de défense ? »**

**« C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Tu marques un point. Quand veux-tu commencer »** concéda-t-il.

**« Aujourd'hui »** répondit-elle, contente qu'il accepte sa demande.

Il partit prendre sa douche et Caroline imagina l'eau coulant sur son corps nu qui devait être un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. L'excitation l'a submergea et elle dut se faire violence pour stopper ses pensées. Vingt minutes plus tard, il revint et lui annonça qu'il avait réservé une petite salle de sport pour pouvoir être tranquille.

Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils se changèrent et Klaus emmena Caroline vers un sac de boxe. Il lui tendit des gants et elle le regarda étonnée.

**« J'ai dit que je voulais apprendre l'auto-défense, pas la boxe. »**

**« Et c'est le cas, la première leçon consiste à t'enseigner comment donner des coups sans te blesser. »**

Il l'aida à enfiler les protections et lui demanda de frapper fortement dans le sac. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

**« Mieux que ça ! »** ordonna-t-il.

Caroline y mit plus de force mais encore une fois, elle obtenu le même résultat. Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

**« Ça ne mène à rien. Je n'y arriverais pas. »** lui dit-elle déçu.

**« Tu baisses déjà les bras. Moi qui croyait que tu étais motivée et persévérante. Visiblement, je me suis trompé. »**

Ses paroles l'a blessèrent. Caroline n'était pas une personne qui abandonnait facilement. Elle se retourna et redonna un coup dans le sac mais il bougea à peine. Klaus vint se placer derrière elle et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

**« Ferme les yeux. Imagine que c'est ce fou, qu'il se trouve dans ta chambre, la nuit et qu'il te regarde dormir. »**

Son souffle chaud lui donna des frissons de désir qui se transformèrent immédiatement en peur lorsqu'il commença à raconter son scénario.

_Et si c'en était pas un ? Et si ce type m'avait réellement observée durant mon sommeil sans que je ne le sache ?_

**« Tu te réveilles et tu l'aperçois. Il s'approche de toi. Vas-tu le laisser faire ? »** Poursuivit-il.

Non ! Il en était hors de question. Caroline ouvrit les yeux et sans réfléchir, elle frappa de toutes ses forces l'objet en face d'elle qui pour la première fois tangua. Poussée par la rage, elle répéta ses coups plusieurs fois de plus en plus fort.

Elle sentit Klaus poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer.

**« C'est bon, tu es en sécurité. Il n'est pas là, tu ne crains rien. »**

**« Et si c'était vrai ce que tu as raconté ? Peut-être qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi et que je l'ignorais »** lui dit-elle, paniquée, toute sa confiance ayant disparu.

**« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à cela. J'aurais dû prévoir comment tu réagirais. Je voulais te provoquer et te mettre en colère. Pardon. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Il ne t'approchera plus : j'ai fais changer toutes les serrures et je suis là. Je ne le laisserais jamais te faire du mal, tu m'entends ? »** Lui dit-il pour l'a réconforté et il l'a pris dans ses bras.

Caroline se sentait bien ainsi, sa tête contre son torse. Sa peur s'évanouie peu à peu pour laisser place à la sérénité. Au bout de quelques minutes, il l'écarta de lui pour la regarder.

**« Souviens-toi. Tu ne dois pas le laisser prendre le dessus. Retrouve ton attitude de ce matin. »**

**« Tu as raison, il faut que je sois forte et que je ne me laisse pas abattre. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je continue à frapper dans le sac ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle, de nouveau d'attaque.

**« Tu te sens prête à poursuivre ? On peut arrêter pour aujourd'hui et reprendre demain, si tu veux. »**

**« C'est bon, je vais mieux. »** assura-t-elle, en lui offrant un sourire.

**« D'accord. »**

Le reste de la séance, Caroline s'entraîna à frapper un mannequin. À chaque coup qu'elle lui portait, elle imaginait que c'était son harceleur.

Au bout de deux heures, Klaus décida que c'en était assez pour aujourd'hui. Ils se douchèrent et se changèrent. L'après-midi, Caroline avait une séance d'essayage de vêtement pour un prochain défilé. Ils s'y rendirent tout de suite après. Comme promis, il ne l'a quitta que lorsqu'elle devait se changer. Sa présence l'a réconfortait et l'apaisait. Elle se sentait plus en sécurité lorsqu'il était près d'elle.

Une fois que la styliste eu fini ses réajustements, ils rentrèrent à la maison. En chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un magasin pour qu'il s'achète un maillot de bain. Il était nécessaire pour lui d'en avoir un puisque le lendemain, Caroline avait un shooting à la plage avec Elena.

Pour se rafraîchir et pour se relaxer, Caroline lui proposa d'aller piquer une tête dans la piscine. Il accepta et ils partirent se changer. Caroline choisit un petit bikini qui mettait bien ses formes en valeur pour voir quelle serait sa réaction et surtout pour voir si elle lui plaisait. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans le jardin. Si jusqu'à présent, Caroline avait réussi à se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus, toute sa volonté disparue face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Il était assis au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. Pour la première fois, elle put admirer son torse magnifiquement musclé. Lorsqu'il l'a vit, il lui sourit et vint l'a rejoindre. Malheureusement pour Caroline, il portait des lunettes de soleil donc elle ne pouvait pas voir quel effet elle avait sur lui.

Le short qu'il avait choisi un peu plus tôt lui allait à merveille. Il était noué au niveau de ses hanches et laissait apparaître le V de sa ceinture abdominale. Caroline fondit sur place en s'imaginant le reste de son corps, celle qui l'a faisait fantasmer. Elle les voyait en train de s'envoyer en l'air au bord de la piscine. C'était torride et bestial.

**« Caroline ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. »** Lui demanda-t-il, mettant fin à ses rêves assez chaud.

**« Tout va bien, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées qui n'avaient rien avoir avec mon harceleur, je te rassure. »** lui répondit-elle, souriante.

_Oh non, si tu savais._

Caroline installa sa serviette sur l'une des chaises longues et se passa de la crème solaire sur le corps. Il fit de même et elle l'observa, la bave au coin de la bouche.

**« Tu peux m'en mettre dans le dos ? Je ferai de même pour toi. »** dit-il en lui tendant le tube.

**« D'accord. »** répliqua Caroline, en déglutissant alors qu'il se retournait.

Elle craignait que si ses mains touchaient son corps d'apollon, elle ne puisse se retenir. Alors, elle s'évertua à penser à des choses rédhibitoires afin de calmer ses ardeurs tandis qu'elle se dépêcha.

Il lui fit de nouveau face et prit le tube. Caroline lui tourna le dos tout en se préparant mentalement. Quand il commença à étaler la crème, elle dû faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas gémir et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne laisser échapper aucun bruit.

Ses mains étaient douces et Caroline se dit qu'elles devaient faire des merveilles lors de rapports plus intimes. Elle fut submergée par le plaisir qu'elles lui procurèrent. Il continuait de la masser, inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait en elle. Elle fut rapidement toute protégée. Puis il cessa.

**« C'est bon. On peut y aller. »** annonça-t-il.

Caroline bondit de sa chaise et plongea dans l'eau froide. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui car de toute évidence, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses envies. Si elle voulait ne pas craquer, il allait falloir qu'elle mette de la distance entre eux.

Elle nagea quelques longueurs savourant la fraîcheur de l'eau contre sa peau brûlante. Au bout d'un moment, elle le vit l'observer, appuyé contre le rebord. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et il vint l'a rejoindre.

**« Tu es une bonne nageuse. »** lui dit-il.

**« Oui, j'adore ça. Cela me détend et j'oublie tout quand je suis dans l'eau. »**

**« Pareil pour moi. »** lui répondit-il avant de se lancer dans un crawl parfait.

Caroline admira ses mouvements et son dos musclé. Lorsqu'il l'a rejoint, il lui proposa de faire une course.

**« Qu'est-ce que remporte le gagnant ? »** lui demanda Caroline, d'une voix sexy.

Elle voulait voir s'il n'était pas insensible à son charme et s'il oserait lui proposer qu'ils deviennent plus intimes.

**« Je ne sais pas… le droit de choisir le repas de ce soir. »** répondit-il, cassant le petit espoir que Caroline avait nourri.

**« D'accord. »** répliqua-t-elle, peu enthousiaste.

Ils se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, prirent leurs appuis et c'était parti. Malgré sa déception, Caroline voulait gagner. Elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle l'aperçut au même niveau qu'elle et accéléra. Puis, Caroline toucha le mur et il arriva quelques secondes derrière elle.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu es rapide ! »** s'exclama-t-il entre deux respirations. **« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ce soir ? »**

Toi ! Cria son esprit mais après sa tentative échouée, Caroline n'osa pas réessayer.

**« Une pizza »** lui répondit-elle, en l'éclaboussant.

Il fut surpris et elle éclata de rire. Puis, il se vengea. Ils s'amusèrent comme des gamins à s'asperger de l'eau l'un et l'autre. Tout d'un coup, il l'agrippa autour de la taille et plongea sous l'eau. Sa bouche était si proche de celle de Caroline qu'il aurait suffi qu'elle se penche à peine pour goûter ses délicieuses lèvres. Il les remonta à la surface. Le cœur de Caroline battait vite. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre son visage. Elle se détacha de lui et s'éloigna à la nage. Elle grimpa à l'échelle et partit se sécher avec sa serviette.

Il s'allongea sur la chaise à côté de la sienne et Caroline en fit de même. Ils bronzèrent pendant une heure, en silence. Caroline s'efforça de ne pas le regarder. Ce qui s'était passé l'avait chamboulée. Elle n'avait plus ressentie une telle sensation de bien-être et de bonheur auprès d'un homme depuis Tyler et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Elle ne voulait pas revivre la même chose.

L'après-midi passa et ils finirent par rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Caroline prit une douche, et à nouveau, elle se donna du plaisir en pensant à Klaus. Quand elle eut terminé, elle sortit de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour d'elle car elle avait oublié de prendre son pyjama.

Caroline tomba nez-à-nez sur Klaus. Et cette fois-ci, elle put voir dans ses yeux qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il fixait sa poitrine et ses jambes.

**« C'est bon, tu peux y aller. »** l'informa-t-elle avant de filer dans sa chambre, toute contente.

Au vu de la chaleur de plus en plus forte, et parce que elle voulait le séduire, Caroline décida de porter une petite nuisette à brettelles fines qui moulait parfaitement ses formes. Une fois qu'il eut fini de se laver, ils s'installèrent dans le salon en attendant la pizza que Caroline avait commandée quelques minutes plus tôt.

**« Je ne t'ai pas posé la question hier à cause de ce qui s'est passé mais est-ce que tu as un petit-ami ? »** lui demanda-t-il, la prenant au dépourvu.

_Cela voulait-il dire que je lui plaisais ?_

**« Pour que je ne sois pas surpris s'il rentre dans la maison. »** poursuivit-il, devant son silence.

Et encore une fois, il mettait fin à ses fantasmes assez brutalement. Il fallait qu'elle arrête sinon elle allait devenir folle à cause de lui.

**« Non, il n'y a personne dans ma vie actuellement. »** lui répondit-elle.

**« C'est surprenant. J'ai du mal à croire qu'une si belle jeune femme que toi soit toujours célibataire. Comment ça se fait ? »**

_Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Un coup, il me faisait penser que je l'intéressais, puis un autre coup, il était totalement indifférent. À quoi il jouait ?_

Caroline savait que son métier exigeait qu'il connaisse assez bien les personnes qu'il protégeait mais parfois, il poussait un peu trop loin. Caroline allait lui répondre quand on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et revint avec la pizza qu'il posa sur la table basse.

**« Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ça ne me regarde pas, c'est ta vie privée et tes choix. Je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. »** affirma-t-il en prenant une part.

**« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu connais pas mal de chose sur moi mais moi j'ignore tout sur toi. »**

Caroline se servit à manger avant qu'il en raconte un peu plus sur lui.

**« Eh bien, j'ai 28 ans, je suis né à Chicago. Je viens d'une famille nombreuse. Mon père est policier et ma mère, médecin. Je voulais suivre les traces de mon père mais quand j'étais au lycée, une de mes amies, Camille, s'est faite agressée un soir. Elle a été violée et pratiquement battue à mort. La police n'a jamais pu retrouver son agresseur. Ce jour-là, j'ai décidé de devenir garde du corps afin de protéger les personnes qui en avaient besoins. »**

**« Je suis désolée pour ton amie. Cela a dû être horrible pour elle. »** lui dit Caroline, émue par son histoire.

**« Elle va mieux aujourd'hui. Elle est fiancée à un mec génial qui a réussi à lui redonner confiance en les hommes. »**

**« Et toi, pas de petite amie ? »** lui demanda-t-elle, innocemment, en prenant sa troisième part de pizza.

**« Non »** répondit-il simplement, en la fixant des ses magnifiques yeux. **« Je suis ravi de voir que tu n'es pas l'une de ses filles anorexiques qui s'affames. »** ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

**« Je fais pas mal de sport ce qui fait que je m'autorise à manger tout ce que je veux de façon raisonnable. »**

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter. Caroline apprit que son frère, Kol, et sa sœur, Rebekah, possédaient un bar à Los Angeles et il lui promit qu'il l'y emmènerait un soir.

Lorsque l'ils allèrent se coucher, il lui proposa de rester auprès d'elle au cas où elle ferait encore des cauchemars. Caroline déclina sa proposition car trop tentante. Cette nuit, elle fit des rêves torrides à propos de son colocataire. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était totalement excitée et elle fonça sous la douche.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Que pensez vous de l'idée de Caroline d'apprendre à se défendre au cas ou ? **

**Et de leur petit moment partagé dans la piscine ? **

**J'attends vos avis :).**


	4. Chapter 3 : Désir

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre de la Fic ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis aussi détaillés soient-ils ! ;)**

**Je remercie TheOriginalsWithKlaus, Nescuik, klaroline68, Analissa, MARiiN3 et AydenQuileute**

**Floriane, Soihra, elo69 : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Klaus et Caroline ne vont pas résister encore très longtemps avant de se sauter dessus ;)**

**Miiia : Je compte faire venir Kol et Rebekah très prochainement, peut être pour le prochain chapitre.**

**justine : Merci pour tes reviews :). Tu peux te faire tes propres scénarios, peut être que certaines de tes idées seront dans mon histoire ;) On ne sais jamais. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas pensée à Alaric comme étant le ****psychopathe. En ce qui concerne ce que pense Klaus de Caroline, tu as t'a réponse dans ce chapitre. **

Ils arrivèrent à la plage pour la séance photo. Klaus informa Caroline que comme toute son équipe habituelle serait présente, il allait interroger et observer discrètement chaque membre de son personnel.

Caroline s'installa près d'Elena au maquillage, en attendant son tour.

**« Salut. Alors comment ça va avec ton beau mec ? »** L'accueillit-elle.

**« Salut. Enlève-toi cette idée de la tête. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi. »** lui dit Caroline.

**« Si tu le dis, mais sache que tu as de la concurrence ma belle. »** répondit-elle, en regardant attentivement dans le miroir.

Intriguée, Caroline se retourna et vit Hayley entrain de flirter avec Klaus. Caroline fut immédiatement jalouse lorsqu'elle la vit poser sa main sur son avant-bras alors qu'elle riait. Caroline alla directement les rejoindre pour éloigner cette poufiasse de son protecteur.

**« Hayley, quel plaisir de te voir ! Ça faisait un bail que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Comment vas-tu ? »** Lui demanda Caroline faussement gentille.

**« Salut, je vais très bien. Et toi ? »** Dit-elle sur le même ton.

Elles ne n'étaient jamais réellement appréciées. Hayley était une pétasse prête à tout pour réussir et obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de lui voler des contrats dans le passé et séduit Tyler.

**« Pareil. Je vois que tu as fait la rencontre de mon nouveau garde du corps. »**

**« Oui, et il est très gentil. »** répondit-elle en lui offrant un grand sourire.

**« Effectivement, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir un homme aussi charmant à mes côtés. Désolé, mais on doit te laisser. »**

Caroline agrippa le bras de Klaus et le tira pour l'emmener sous la tente qui avait été aménagé pour qu'elle puisse se changer et où attendais les autres gars.

**« C'était très intéressant ce petit échange. J'en conclu qu'elle n'est pas l'une de tes amies. »** affirma-t-il.

**« Alors là, pas du tout. »**

Caroline présenta Klaus aux membres de son équipe et partit se changer. Pendant la séance, Caroline le vit mener son enquête, bavarder avec les autres employés et parfois, elle le surprenait en train de la regarder. Son regard l'a dérangeait moins qu'avant mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excitée à chaque fois.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Caroline s'habitua à sa présence à ses côtés. Il s'habitua rapidement à son rythme de vie et à son agenda et ils continuèrent leurs séances d'auto-défense. Malheureusement, Caroline était de plus en plus attirée par lui. À chaque fois qu'il l'a touchait ou qu'il l'a regardait, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, son ventre se nouait et elle sentait le désir monter en elle. Caroline avait beau mettre une certaine distance entre eux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tentée de le rejoindre dans sa chambre la nuit.

Un matin, une semaine après son arrivée, en allant chercher le journal, Caroline aperçu une lettre près de la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Elle la ramassa et la lit.

_« Ma chérie,_

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. J'ai enfin trouvé notre nid d'amour. Je le prépare actuellement pour que tout soit parfait lorsque l'on viendra y vivre. Nous allons être heureux pour l'éternité dans ce petit coin de paradis._

_À bientôt, ma chérie »_

Caroline partit chercher Klaus pour la lui montrer.

**« Ça répond à ma question de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il a l'intention de faire de moi. »** lui dit-elle, avec un faible sourire.

**« Caroline… »** Commença-t-il en saisissant ses épaules mais elle l'interrompit.

**« Je ne me laisse pas abattre, je te l'assure. Et je suis même impatiente pour notre leçon du jour. »**

**« Cela me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça. »** répondit-il, souriant.

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner et ils partirent pour la salle de sport. Ce jour-là, il lui apprit comment se dégager si l'agresseur l'emprisonnait dans ses bras. Pour cela, il dû serrer fortement Caroline contre son torse, ses bras puissants autour d'elle.

Caroline sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou et le parfum de son aftershave emplissait ses narines. Elle pressentait que cette séance allait être longue et difficile pour elle de ne pas succomber à la tentation.

**« Tu es prête ? »** Lui demanda-t-il.

Caroline hocha affirmativement de la tête car elle savait que si elle parlait, sa voix l'a trahirait. Il percevrait son trouble d'être aussi près de lui.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Caroline se dégagea comme il le lui avait montré plus tôt. Ils le refirent plusieurs fois, en modifiant à chaque fois la prise exercée sur Caroline et la technique. Puis, il lui montra plusieurs méthodes pour se défendre en cas d'attaque frontale. N'étant pas préparée, Klaus prit Caroline par surprise et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol. Il eut le réflexe d'atténuer sa chute avec ses mains et ainsi, il évita de l'écraser.

Klaus était au-dessus de Caroline, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blessée ? »** Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

**« Non, je vais bien. Rien de casser. »** murmura-t-elle, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

Il s'écarta d'elle et l'aida à se relever.

**« Je suis désolé. Je croyais que tu étais prête. »** s'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

Le fait qu'il soit si attentionné fut la goutte d'eau.

Impulsivement, Caroline l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées. Au début, il fut surpris puis il répondit à son baiser qui devint encore plus fougueux. Caroline mit une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur échange. Le manque d'air les força à se séparer.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire puis Caroline se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Les mains de Klaus se posèrent sur les hanches de Caroline et la collèrent contre lui. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Caroline gémit de plaisir. Elle éprouvait l'irrésistible envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de le sentir à l'intérieur d'elle.

Puis soudainement, il mit fin au baiser et s'écarta d'elle.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** lui demanda Caroline surprise.

**« On ne peut pas faire ça. Tu es ma patronne. »** s'expliqua-t-il.

**« Ce n'est pas important. Tu en as envie et moi aussi, alors laisse-toi aller. »**

Caroline s'avança vers lui et voulu caresser la joue mais il l'en empêcha en agrippant son poignet.

**« Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas mélanger mon travail et ma vie privée. Si on venait à se rapprocher intimement, je ne pourrais plus faire mon job correctement. Je laisserais mes sentiments prendre le dessus et je serais incapable de raisonner efficacement si jamais tu te trouvais en danger. »** expliqua-t-il.

Caroline comprenait ses raisons mais elle fut blessée par son rejet. Pour la première fois depuis Tyler, elle était réellement attiré par un homme et pas seulement physiquement. Klaus était un type merveilleux : gentil, drôle, attentionné et protecteur. Ses qualités lui plaisaient énormément.

**« Très bien. Le leçon est finie pour aujourd'hui. »** lui dit Caroline, désappointée.

**« Caroline… »** Commença-t-il mais elle l'interrompit.

**« Non, c'est bon. Je comprends. Tu veux rester professionnel et c'est tout à ton honneur. Je m'excuse. J'ai abusé de ma position et cela ne se reproduira plus. »** lui dit-elle, sans le regarder et elle partit dans les vestiaires.

Elle fila sous la douche pour évacuer la tension. L'eau froide parvint à la calmer. Caroline prit tout son temps pour se laver et s'habiller, repoussant ainsi leur prochaine confrontation. Mais, elle dut se résoudre à sortir et il l'attendait devant la porte, les cheveux encore humide, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy.

**« Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser les choses aller si loin. »**

**« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est moi la fautive. J'ai cru que tu étais intéressé par moi mais je me suis trompée. Et je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser. C'était totalement déplacé. Est-ce que l'on peut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait une gêne entre nous deux à cause de ça, car je tiens à notre amitié. »**

**« D'accord. »** répondit-il en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

* * *

Le soir, ils dînèrent en silence. Elle se sentait mal de s'être jetée sur lui comme elle l'avait fait. Caroline était une vraie idiote d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait être attiré par elle. Il était juste gentil avec elle. Il voulait la réconforter vu ce qu'elle était en train de vivre et voilà comment elle le remerciait. Elle ne s'attarda pas trop devant la télé et prétexta qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle allait se coucher.

Une fois dans son lit, Caroline n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle ne cessait de penser au baiser. C'était l'un des meilleurs qu'elle avait vécu. Caroline avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir à nouveau les lèvres de Klaus sur les siennes. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier et elle commençait à fantasmer. Il venait l'a rejoindre et lui disait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle et qu'il l'a désirait plus que tout. Et là, elle l'attrapait par son t-shirt pour qu'il se retrouve au-dessus d'elle et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Et ensuite, il la prenait avec fougue tel un animal en rut.

Caroline fut toute trempée mais elle ne pouvait pas combler ses envies par elle-même car il se trouvait juste à côté et il l'entendrait forcément. Caroline se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller boire un verre d'eau fraîche. Cela l'a calma et l'a détendit.

Caroline retourna à sa chambre quand elle passa devant celle de Klaus et l'excitation l'a gagna à nouveau. Pourquoi avait-il autant d'effet sur elle ? D'habitude, elle se contrôlait, mais pas avec lui.

Encore une fois, sous une impulsion, Caroline ouvrit sa porte et entra à l'intérieur.

**« Caroline ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Lui demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Il était torse nu. Caroline pouvait voir ses abdos et elle devint de plus en plus humide. Cette fois-ci, elle était déterminée à l'avoir et elle ne le laisserait pas l'a repoussé.

Caroline s'approcha de lui et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et se jeta sur sa bouche sensuelle. Leur baiser était passionné et elle gémit de plaisir d'avoir retrouvé ses lèvres.

**« Arrête ! On ne peut pas… »** Commença-t-il mais Caroline l'interrompit en l'embrassant à nouveau.

**« Tu me rends folle. J'ai envie de toi »** dit-elle entre deux baisers.

Mais il l'écarta de lui.

**« Stop ! Il faut que notre relation reste professionnelle. »**

**« Tu n'en as pas envie ? Je ne te plais pas ? »** Lui demanda Caroline, en caressant son torse.

Elle se sentait humiliée. C'était la première fois qu'un homme l'a rejetait deux fois et en une seule journée. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas.

**« Je te trouve incroyablement belle mais on ne doit pas continuer. Cela compliquerait tout. »**

**« Arrête de penser et laisse-toi aller »** se plaignit-elle.

Il l'a fixa un instant avant de l'agripper par la nuque et de l'attirer vers lui. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et elle lâcha un gémissement. Sans quitter sa bouche, Caroline le poussa en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour approfondir leur échange. Rapidement, ils furent à court d'air.

Caroline ondula son bassin contre le sien et elle pouvait sentir son désir gonflé. Il passa ses mains sous sa nuisette, sur ses fesses pour l'a pousser contre son intimité et elle devint de plus en plus humide.

Caroline délaissa ses lèvres pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille, il gémit de plaisir. Elle continua pendant quelques instants puis elle descendit vers sa mâchoire. Elle déposa de petits baisers sur sa peau en partant de ses lèvres, en passant par sa pomme d'Adam, ses épaules et son torse jusqu'à arriver à l'élastique de son boxer.

Elle admira, en se léchant les babines, son sexe qui déformait son vêtement. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle le caressa à travers son boxer et il poussa un cri de plaisir. Caroline passa sa main à l'intérieur, saisit son manche qui était impressionnant et fit des va-et-vient.

**« Oh oui ! Continue ! »** Lui dit-il entre deux râles.

Caroline arrêta pour enlever son sous-vêtement et elle regarda son sexe avec désir. Elle avait envie de le goûter. Elle se pencha et embrassa son gland. Puis, elle lécha toute sa longueur. Le regardant dans les yeux, elle finit par le prendre dans sa bouche et le suça avec délectation.

**« Oh putain ! Que c'est bon ! »** grogna-t-il.

Caroline se releva pour voir qu'il avait la tête renversée en arrière et qu'il agrippait le drap du lit avec ferveur. Satisfaite, elle continua de s'atteler à la tâche. Savoir qu'elle lui procurait autant de plaisir l'émoustillait encore plus.

Caroline sentit la main de Klaus s'aventurer dans ses cheveux qui l'éloigna de son merveilleux engin et elle poussa un cri de complainte.

**« Si tu continues comme ça, je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Et je veux être en toi quand je viendrais »** souffla-t-il avant de l'a remonter et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il les bascula pour se retrouver au-dessus de Caroline. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour sa nuque. Il lécha et mordit son lobe puis descendit lentement vers le creux de son épaule. Il baissa sa bretelle et déposa de tendres baisers sur sa peau nue. Il était un amant doux et affectueux qui prenait son temps pour donner du plaisir à sa partenaire.

**« Klaus »** gémit Caroline **« J'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu es en train de faire mais passe la seconde ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je veux te sentir en moi »** le supplia-t-elle.

**« Caroline, il faut qu'on arrête… »**

**« Quoi ? »** cria-t-elle, ahuri.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas envisager de tout stopper alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux excités.

**« Je n'ai rien pour nous protéger. »** expliqua-t-il.

**« Dans la salle de bain, troisième tiroir en partant du haut. »** lui murmura Caroline dans son oreille.

Il lui sourit puis se leva pour aller chercher l'unique chose qui leur manquait pour qu'ils passent finalement à l'action. Il revint avec la boîte et pour aller plus vite, Caroline retira sa nuisette. Ils avaient perdus assez de temps comme ça !

Il vint se repositionner au-dessus d'elle tandis que Caroline saisit un préservatif avant de balancer le reste sur la table de chevet. Il prit l'un de ses seins en bouche tandis qu'il s'occupait de l'autre avec sa main. Il suça et mordilla son téton et Caroline cria de plaisir. Il changea de sein et lui accorda la même attention. Puis il descendit vers sa féminité toute luisante. Il y introduit deux doigts.

**« Je vois que tu es prête pour moi. »** dit-il fièrement, en faisant des va-et-vient l'intérieur d'elle.

**« Oui ! »** haleta-t-elle. **« Et maintenant tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher d'enfiler cette capote. »**

Caroline la lui tendit et elle le regarda lorsqu'il l'installa sur son imposante verge. Puis, il écarta un peu ses jambes avec ses genoux pour venir se positionner à son entrée. Il l'a pénétra d'un coup de reins et ils poussèrent tous les deux un gémissement.

Au début, il instaura un rythme lent. Visiblement, il avait décidé de tester la patience de Caroline. Elle mit ses mains sur ses fesses.

**« Plus vite ! »** lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il accéléra en entrant de plus en plus fort en elle jusqu'à buter au fond de son ventre. Pendant tout ce temps, il l'a fixait de ses magnifiques yeux intenses. Caroline pouvait y lire le désir et le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

**« Oh oui… Comme ça… Continue »**

Leurs souffles étaient erratiques et bientôt le seul bruit que l'on entendait dans la chambre fut leurs gémissements de bonheur.

**« J'y suis presque »** cria Caroline.

**« Alors viens, ma belle »** souffla-t-il avant de caresser avec son pouce son clitoris.

Caroline fut submergée par un orgasme fulgurant et il l'a suivit en poussant un grognement lorsqu'il se déversa en elle. Tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration, il nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule et y déposa de doux baisers. Caroline fit de même avec son épaule.

Sa gentillesse et sa tendresse l'a touchèrent. Aucun homme ne l'avait traitée ainsi depuis Tyler.

Une fois que leurs battements de cœurs furent calmés, il se redressa et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Il se retira et alla se débarrasser du préservatif. Il revint ensuite dans le lit et Caroline se blottit dans ses bras, sa tête contre son torse et elle s'endormit sereine.

* * *

**Alors avez vous aimez ce chapitre ? ****Quels sont vos impressions dites moi tout je veux tout savoir. Et à bientôt pour de nouvelle reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Le lendemain

**Voici le cinquième chapitre de la fic ! Concernant ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire et je me suis vraiment amusée. J'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment a le lire. Bonne lecture.**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, Miiia, tata mia, Analissa, Nescuik, floriane13 Soihra, MARiiiN3, elo69, justine, klaroline68 et TheOriginalsWithKlaus.**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous, ont peur que Klaus regrette, je vous ai entendu, et Klaus ne regrettera pas.**

* * *

Caroline se réveilla le lendemain matin, lovée contre le torse de Klaus, son bras autour de sa taille. Elle réalisa ce qu'il c'était passé la nuit dernière. Elle avait couché avec lui. Et soudainement, Elle prit conscience qu'elle avait peut-être fait une erreur. Et s'il s'était imaginé autre chose qu'une simple nuit de sexe et désirait avoir une histoire sérieuse avec elle ? Caroline se sentit mal car elle n'avait pas mis les choses au clair avant de profiter de lui.

Elle se défit de son étreinte en essayant de ne pas le réveiller et elle s'enfuit discrètement, sans faire de bruit. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? C'était un type merveilleux et elle n'avait pas envisagée une seule seconde qu'il pourrait vouloir autre chose que seulement s'envoyer en l'air avec elle. Mais peut-être qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas d'une relation avec elle ?

Caroline sortit et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit pour ne pas y penser. Alors qu'elle préparait des pancakes, elle l'entendit arriver derrière elle puis elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et embrassa tendrement sa peau. Caroline se tendit car cette marque d'affection n'annonçait rien de bon.

**« Bonjour »** murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

**« Bonjour »** lui répondit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Il se pencha et ses lèvres vinrent à la rencontre de celle de Caroline. À ce contact, elle oublia tout et se laissa guider par son envie. Mais les remords reprirent le dessus et elle le repoussa.

**« Klaus, il faut qu'on parle. »**

**« Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé »** dit-il, désenchanté en s'écartant d'elle.

Caroline s'en voulut instantanément de lui avoir fait du mal. Elle se rapprocha de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains.

**« Cette nuit était formidable »** lui assura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. **« Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne t'ai pas précisée une chose avant de passer à l'acte. Et j'aurais dû le faire. Tu te souviens, tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais toujours célibataire et je ne t'ai pas répondu. Eh bien, c'est simple. Je ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse avec un homme pour le moment. Je ne suis toujours pas remise de ma rupture avec mon ex petit ami. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »**

**« Alors, hier soir, ce n'était que purement physique »** constata-t-il.

**« Oui et je regrette sincèrement de n'avoir pas été capable de résister. Est-ce que tu avais imaginé que cela était le début d'une histoire d'amour ? »** Demanda-t-elle en espérant qu'il dise le contraire.

**« Caroline, je ne couche pas avec des femmes juste pour le sexe. »**

_Hé merde !_ Caroline avait envisagée que peut-être ils auraient pu continuer à s'envoyer en l'air, sans aucune attache.

**« Je m'excuse d'avoir profité de toi. Je ne veux pas que notre relation en pâtisse. Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ? »**

**« Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi mais contre moi-même. C'était totalement contraire à mes règles de m'être laisser aller ainsi. »** Répondit-il.

**« Je me suis jetée dans tes bras. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. »** répliqua-t-elle pour qu'il déculpabilise.

**« Disons que l'on est tous les deux en tort. On oublie cet incident et on continue comme avant, d'accord ? »**

Caroline hocha la tête en lui offrant un sourire mais en réalité cela l'a blessait qu'il puisse passer l'éponge aussi vite. Et comment pouvait-il appeler leur nuit un _« incident »_ ? Pour elle, cela avait été l'une des plus fantastique et mémorable nuit.

Caroline retourna à ses fourneaux tandis qu'il allait récupérer le journal. Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent sans dire un mot.

**« Que s'est-il passé avec ton ex ? »** brisa-t-il le silence.

**« Je ne veux pas en parler »** lui répondit Caroline froidement.

C'était un sujet difficile pour elle et dont elle ne parlait jamais. La blessure dans son cœur était toujours ouverte malgré le temps.

**« Il faut que tu le fasses. C'est important. Peut-être que c'est lui le type qui te harcèle. »**

**« Non impossible. »**

**« Tu n'en sais rien. Il se peut qu'il ait mal pris votre rupture. »**

**« Tu ne connais pas notre histoire, alors laisse tomber. Je vais prendre ma douche. »** Dit-elle irritée avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Le reste de la journée, il régna une tension entre eux deux. Caroline l'évita soigneusement car elle craignait qu'il l'interroge une nouvelle fois sur son passé. Ne comprenait-il pas que c'était dur pour elle d'évoquer ce sujet personnel. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus que ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Elle était en train de lire un livre, allongée sur un transat près de la piscine quand il s'assit près d'elle.

**« Caroline, je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas me parler de ta vie privée. C'est tout à fait normal. » **Il posa sa main chaude sur la sienne et poursuivit.** « Mais tu dois me raconter votre histoire. Il en va de ta sécurité. Je ne peux pas négliger une piste. S'il te plaît, fais le. »** l'a supplia-t-il de son regard.

À cet instant, Caroline le trouva adorable car elle pouvait voir qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait dû le blesser ce matin quand elle l'avait repoussé.

**« Ne t'en fais pas. Peu importe où il est, il n'en a plus rien à faire de moi. »** Lui répondit-elle.

**« Tu ne m'en diras pas plus, n'est-ce pas ? »** répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

**« Non »**

**« Alors, je vais te croire. »**

Caroline remarqua qu'il n'avait pas retiré sa main. Elle était mal à l'aise car elle était toujours aussi attirée par lui mais elle ne pouvait pas lui refaire du mal.

**« J'ai envie de sortir ce soir. On peut aller au bar de ton frère et de ta sœur ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

**« D'accord » **acquiesça-t-il.

**« Ça te dérange si j'amène Elena, Bonnie, Jamie et Stefan ? » **Lui demanda-t-elle.

**« Pas de problème »**

Caroline lui sourit puis dégagea sa main et reprit sa lecture. Elle sentit son regard sur elle mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être en colère contre elle ? Cela aurait été plus facile de lui résister.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis il repartit à l'intérieur de la maison et Caroline fut soulagée. Une heure plus tard, elle appela ses amis pour leur annoncer leur soirée.

Caroline se prépara et quand elle arriva dans le salon, Klaus l'attendait, déjà prêt. Il portait une chemise bleu ciel et un jean. Il était tout simplement à tomber.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au bar. Elena, Bonnie, Jamie et Stefan les y rejoignaient. C'était très grand. Au milieu de la salle, il y avait une piste de danse où beaucoup de personnes se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. Tout autour, des tables et des fauteuils étaient disposés pour permettre aux clients de consommer leurs verres, et enfin au fond, un large comptoir derrière lequel plusieurs barman s'activaient pour préparer les cocktails pour les serveuses.

Klaus prit la main de Caroline et l'entraîna à travers la foule pour l'emmener dans le bureau de ses amis. Il y avait un type brun, grand, assez mignon, et une femme blonde, magnifique.

**« Salut la fratrie, ça fait un bail »** dit-il en se dirigeant vers eux pour les enlacer chaleureusement. **« Je vous présente Caroline, la personne dont je m'occupe actuellement. Voici mon frère Kol et ma sœur Rebekah »** dit-il en les désignant chacun.

**« Salut, je suis contente de vous rencontrer. »**

**« Enchanté de te rencontrer »** lui répondirent-ils.

**« Je nous ai réservé une table. On pourra rattraper le temps perdu et faire plus ample connaissance avec ta jolie patronne »** annonça Kol.

**« J'ai invité des amis qui ne devraient pas tardé. Est-ce qu'ils pourront venir avec nous ? »**

**« Aucun problème. »**

Ils retournèrent donc dans la salle et ils les conduisirent à leur table. Caroline envoya un message à Elena pour les prévenir ou ils pourraient les rejoindre. Caroline passa un très bon moment en les attendant. La fratrie discuta du bon vieux temps et de ce qui leur était arrivé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Caroline les écouta silencieusement quand elle aperçut ses amis arriver.

**« Salut. C'est sympa que vous soyez venu. Je vous présente Kol et Rebekah, les proprios du bar et frère et sœur de Klaus. Voici Elena, Stefan, Bonnie et Jamie, son petit ami. »**

Une fois les présentations faites, tout le monde s'installa et commença à discuter. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et Caroline fut irritée par la serveuse qui dévorait des yeux son beau voisin de table. Elle minauda en battant des cils et en parlant d'une voix qu'elle espérait être sexy mais il restait totalement aveugle à ses tentatives. Et elle partit chercher leurs verres. Caroline était assez contente qu'il n'ait pas répondu à ses avances.

Au cours de la soirée, Bonnie et Jamie passèrent pratiquement tout leur temps à danser. Caroline put voir que ses amis n'étaient pas indifférents aux charmes de Kol et de Rosalie. En effet, ils n'avaient pas cessé de se rapprocher depuis le début, au point que plusieurs petits groupes s'étaient formés : Kol et Elena, Rebekah et Stefan, Klaus et elle.

Ils discutèrent et Caroline était contente de voir que la tension entre eux deux avait disparu. Mais être aussi proche de lui était vraiment de plus en plus difficile. À ce moment-là, elle pouvait sentir son parfum et son souffle chaud contre sa joue. Et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : lui sauter dessus. Mais elle devait absolument se retenir.

**« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre »** lui dit-il en montrant de la tête les deux autres 'couples'.

**« Oui, c'est vrai. Est-ce que Kol est comme toi ? Je veux dire qu'il ne couche jamais avec une femme juste pour le sexe. »**

**« Oui. Pourquoi ? »**

**« Elena aussi a vécu une mauvaise histoire sentimentale et depuis, elle collectionne les aventures d'un soir »** lui annonça-t-elle, désolé pour son ami car visiblement, il allait être blessé.** « Mais Stefan n'est pas comme ça. »**

**« Hé bien ça me rassure de savoir qu'il y en a au moins un qui ne souffrira pas. »** répliqua-t-il en l'a regardant droit dans les yeux.

Caroline se sentit mal car elle avait le sentiment qu'il s'incluait dedans.

La soirée se poursuivit. Puis vint le temps de rentrer. Caroline aperçut Elena partir avec Kol tandis que Stefan raccompagna Rebekah jusqu'à sa voiture et l'embrassa sur la joue. Jamie et Bonnie s'en allèrent et Klaus et elle partirent en dernier.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison et ils se dirigèrent directement vers leurs chambres. Avant qu'il puisse rentrer dans la sienne, Caroline l'attrapa par le bras.

**« Est-il inimaginable pour toi d'avoir une relation purement physique avec femme ? »** lui demanda-t-elle, en se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à coller son buste contre son torse.

**« Tu connais déjà la réponse. Je ne couche pas avec une femme juste pour le sexe. »**

**« Tu me plais et pas que physiquement. Tu es un homme merveilleux. Et je sais que tu es attiré par moi sinon tu n'aurais pas couché avec moi la nuit dernière. Est-ce si mal de vouloir prendre du plaisir sans qu'il n'y ait de sentiment amoureux ? »**

**« Disons que j'accepte, serait-il possible que par la suite cela devienne quelque chose de plus sérieux ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas... »** avoua Caroline avec regret.

Elle s'écarta de lui à contre cœur.

**« Bonne nuit »** lui dit-elle avant d'aller dans sa chambre, dépitée car elle avait espérée qu'il change d'avis.

* * *

Les jours suivants, il était distant avec elle. Il instaurait une certaine distance entre eux deux et cela l'a blessait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils en arrivent là. Il était devenu un ami, un confident. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle serait devenue folle avec l'histoire de ce fou.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Caroline avait rendez-vous avec Elena et Rebekah pour une matinée entre filles au spa. Caroline était partie avant son réveil en lui laissant un mot.

Elles étaient en train de se faire masser quand Caroline demanda aux filles comment leurs amours se passaient.

**« Stefan est trop mignon. Il est si adorable. Il me traite comme une vraie princesse. Ce soir, c'est notre quatrième rendez-vous et j'ai bien envie de passer à l'étape suivante. »** Lui avoua Rebekah

**« Kol est une vraie bête au lit. Je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied. Et il est si gentil et attentionné. »**

**« Waouh ! Incroyable. Cela fait une semaine que vous vous êtes rencontrés et tu ne l'as toujours pas largué. Est-ce qu'il aurait réussi à te charmer au point que ça devient sérieux entre vous deux ? »** s'écria Caroline stupéfaite.

**« Bien sûr que non mais il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter pendant un moment. »**

**« Est-ce qu'il sait que tu n'envisages pas une vraie relation avec lui ? C'est un chic type et tu ne devrais pas jouer avec lui. Imagine qu'il ait des sentiments pour toi. Tu devrais le lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »** renchérit Caroline.

Elle connaissait son amie et savait comment elle se comportait avec les hommes, mais cette fois-ci, Caroline trouvait qu'elle abusait. Kol ne méritait pas qu'on le traite ainsi. Caroline avait pu voir lors de la soirée qu'il était réellement intéressé par Elena, et pas uniquement pour son physique.

**« Je n'ai pas l'intention de le blesser. Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Klaus ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

**« J'ai couché avec lui et c'était une grosse erreur »** avoua Caroline, les surprenant.

**« Merde, moi qui pensais qu'il devait être doué au lit »** dit Elena.

**« Il l'est, crois-moi. Non, le problème, c'est qu'il ne veut pas que du sexe. Après notre soirée au bar, je lui ai proposé un plan cul mais il a refusé et depuis il est distant. »**

**« Je suis désolée pour toi. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu ne désirerais pas plus qu'une relation physique avec mon frère ? Je connais bien mon frère, et tu lui plais, sinon il n'aurait jamais couché avec toi, et j'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez l'autre soir, on peut voir qu'il y a plus que ça entre vous »** répliqua Rebekah.

**« Il me plaît énormément. C'est la première fois depuis deux ans que je ressens une telle attirance pour un homme. Il est gentil et doux mais mon cœur n'était toujours pas remis depuis Tyler. J'ai peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois. »** confia Caroline.

**« Je ne peux te dire ce que tu dois faire. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu devrais lui donner une chance car sinon tu passeras à côté de quelque chose de merveilleux. J'ai un bon sentiment à propos de vous. »** Dit Rebekah.

**« Elle a raison. Depuis que tu as fais sa connaissance, tu es plus souriante et plus heureuse. Ça fait du bien de te revoir ainsi. »** ajouta Elena.

Leurs paroles firent réfléchir Caroline mais elle était toujours indécise quand à se lancer dans une aventure avec Klaus.

Les soins se succédèrent : bains de boue, soins du visage, épilation, sauna…

Rapidement, la matinée passa et elles se retrouvèrent dans le parking. Lorsqu'elles sortirent du spa, elles furent frappées de plein fouet par la forte chaleur. Elles se rendirent à leurs voitures et Caroline fut surprise de voir son coloc adossé contre sa voiture de location.

**« Tu lui as demandé d'attendre dans la voiture avec cette chaleur ? »** cria Elena.

**« Non, je lui ai donné sa journée. »**

Elles allèrent à sa rencontre et Caroline pouvait voir qu'il était en colère.

**« Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »** lui demanda-t-elle, mine de rien

**« Pourquoi tu es partie toute seule ? Tu sais que tu ne dois pas te déplacer sans moi ! »** lui dit-il avec rage.

**« Hey, ne lui parle pas sur ce ton ! »** intervint Elena.

**« Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu en fais un peu trop ? »** ajouta Rebekah

**« Un fou la harcèle et la menace. Alors non, je ne crois pas. Il aurait très bien pu essayer quelque chose. »** se défendit-il.

**« Quoi ?! »** crièrent-elles. **« Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ? »**

**« Je ne l'ai découvert que lorsque Klaus a été embauché. Je vous l'ai cachée pour ne pas que vous vous inquiétez et parce qu'il se peut que ce soit une personne de mon entourage. »**

Une fois remise de cette révélation, les filles partirent chacune de leur côté après avoir prise Caroline dans leurs bras pour la réconforter. Il ne restait plus que Klaus et Caroline dans le parking.

**« Je t'ai laissé un mot pour te dire où j'allais, pendant combien de temps et que tu avais ta journée. Et puis, je n'allais pas te demander de m'accompagner. C'est un spa et aucuns hommes n'y sont admis. Je ne courrais aucun risque. »**

**« Tu n'en sais rien. Il aurait pu agir pendant le trajet ! »** Cria Klaus.

**« Jusqu'à présent, il n'a rien tenté alors qu'il aurait très bien pu. Je ne vais pas rester enfermée chez moi ! »** cria Caroline à son tour.

**« Tu aurais quand même dû m'en parler. »**

**« Je pensais que tu apprécierais de passer la journée avec ta famille que tu n'as pas beaucoup vu depuis ton retour à Los Angeles. Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu bien faire »** dit-elle froidement avant de monter dans sa voiture et de démarrer en trombe.

Caroline arriva à la maison et il était juste derrière elle. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et il la suivit.

**« Caroline, pardon de m'être emporté. J'étais inquiet quand je me suis réveillé et que tu n'étais nulle part. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose »** s'excusa-t-il.

**« À quoi tu joues ? Cela fait une semaine que tu es distant et tout d'un coup te me fais une scène. »**

**« Je me suis dis qu'en mettant une distance entre nous deux, cela serait moins dur pour nous avec ce qu'il s'est passé. »** avoua-t-il.

**« Mais, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. Tu es ce qui m'empêche de péter un plomb et de ne pas devenir folle. J'ai besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés. Est-ce trop te demander ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle.

**« Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que ma présence te calmait autant. À moi aussi, cela m'a manqué de ne plus être aussi proche qu'au début. »**

**« Si c'est à cause de ma proposition, oublie-là. C'était totalement déplacé. Et je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus. Je ne te ferais plus d'avances. J'ai compris que l'on voulait deux choses différentes »** lui assura-t-elle.

**« Alors amis ? »** Lui dit-il en ouvrant ses bras devant elle.

**« Amis »** lui dit Caroline avec un sourire avant de venir se blottir contre lui.

Leur proximité avait terriblement manqué à Caroline. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis il repoussa gentiment Caroline.

**« Quand je suis parti ce matin pour te retrouver, il y avait une nouvelle lettre. »** lui dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe blanche.

Caroline la fixa en silence puis la lui rendit.

**« Je ne veux pas la lire. Je ne veux pas savoir quels sont les projets de ce taré et ce qu'il m'écrit. Tu en fais ce que tu veux. »**

**« Est-ce que je peux l'ouvrir ? »** lui demanda Klaus.

Caroline acquiesça et il le fit. Il la parcouru puis la replia.

**« Est-ce que tu as une piste sur qui cela peut-être ? »** demanda Caroline.

**« Pour l'instant pas grand-chose. Mais je pense que c'est une personne vraiment proche et que tu ne soupçonnes pas car elle arrive très bien à cacher ses véritables sentiments pour toi. Je les observerais plus attentivement demain pendant la séance photo. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour cette après-midi ? »** Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

**« Rien de spécial. Au fait, combien de temps tu as attendu ce matin ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle.

**« Environ 2h30 »** Répondit-il.

**« Sous cette chaleur ! Mais tu es fou ! Ça te dit de piquer une tête dans la piscine pour te rafraîchir ? »**

**« Bonne idée »** approuva-t-il.

Ils partirent se changer et plongèrent dans l'eau froide. Ça faisait un bien fou. Comme la première fois, ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants à s'asperger d'eau et à se couler. Caroline se sentait à nouveau bien. Ils finirent par ressortir de l'eau pour se poser sur les transats et bronzer tout en discutant.

**« Donc, tu n'es pas allé voir ta famille comme je te l'avais suggéré dans mon mot. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille au bar demain soir ? J'ai très envie de les revoir. Elena et Stefan y seront. »**

**« D'accord »** lui dit-il.

La chaleur était tellement étouffante qu'ils ne pouvaient rester dehors très longtemps. Quand ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, Caroline avait tellement chaud qu'elle alla dans la cuisine pour prendre des glaçons. Elle les passa sur ses bras et sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation du froid sur sa peau. Des gouttes coulèrent le long de son buste et finirent entre ses seins et elle gémit.

Caroline entendit quelqu'un déglutir et respirer bruyamment. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Klaus en face d'elle qui l'observait. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, il s'en alla en direction de sa chambre.

D'un côté, Caroline était ravie de voir qu'elle lui faisait autant d'effet, mais d'un autre côté elle se sentit mal car elle lui avait promis un peu plus tôt de ne plus l'aguicher, bien que cela avait été involontaire de sa part.

Caroline lui laissa quelques minutes avant de frapper à la porte. Il l'invita à entrer. Il était assis sur le lit et elle le rejoignit.

**« Pardon. J'avais tellement chaud et je n'ai pas pensé à comment tu le prendrais. »** S'excusa-t-elle.

**« Ce n'est pas grave »** lui dit-il en souriant.

Caroline se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Heureusement, ce petit incident n'eut pas d'effet néfaste. Lors du diner, elle lui posa des questions à propos de Rosalie et Kol.

Ils allèrent se coucher tôt, car Caroline avait un shooting le lendemain.

* * *

**Alors avez vous aimez ? merci à tous pour me laisser vos commentaires sur ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et vos attentes. A bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Jalousie

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre de la Fic ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis**

**Je remercie **

**MARiiiN3 et elo69 : Alors tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce chapitre n'est pas tout rose pour le Klaroline.**

**Floriane13 : Les révélations sur le passé de Caroline sont prévu pour bientôt, tu comprendras pourquoi elle ne veux pas s'engager dans une vraie relation. Malgré le fait que Klaus est parfait.**

**Lea Michaelson, Nescuik, klaroline68 et TheOriginalsWithKlaus : Voici la suite.**

**Miiia : Comme dans la série, Caroline n'oublie pas Tyler aussi facilement. Pour ce qui est de la future relation Klaroline la suite dans ce chapitre.**

**Analissa : Merci pour ton compliment, pour ce qui est de la relation Kol/Elena quelque chose d'important va se passer pour eux dans ce chapitre, ainsi que pour le Klaroline.**

**justine : Alors pour les lettres, je laisse le suspens durer au maximum, mais je vais éviter de trop te faire peur, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois traumatisée à cause de lettres envoyées par... Je ne dirais rien, pour le moment. Jamie ? Carrément ! Je n'avais même pas penseé à lui. Tu va soupçonner tout les personnages jusqu'à trouver le bon :). Pour ce qui est du Klaroline, je met du feu aux poudres dans ce chapitre. **

* * *

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent au studio pour le shooting. À part lui, Stefan, Matt, Damon et Jérémy étaient présents. Pendant que le photographe disait ce qu'il voulait que Caroline fasse, elle observa Klaus parlant à chacun de ses autres gardes du corps séparément.

Quand la séance toucha à sa fin, Caroline se rendis dans ma loge. Klaus l'a suivi.

**« Alors ? »** murmura-t-elle, une fois qu'il ferma la porte.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler à voix basse pour que l'on ne les entende pas.

**« Jérémy m'a l'air d'un type qui veut profiter à fond de sa jeunesse avant de se poser. Damon m'a parlé de sa petite amie, Rose, pendant tout le temps de notre conversation. Il est fou amoureux d'elle et va bientôt lui faire sa demande. Quant à Matt, il est célibataire depuis trois ans. »**

**« Donc pour toi, c'est forcément l'un d'eux ? »** lui demanda Caroline.

**« Le seul autre homme qui soit proche de toi c'est Alaric. Si c'était lui, il ne m'aurait pas engagé. Les photographes, les stylistes et leurs assistants sont écartés car je les observais et aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais quitté la pièce dans laquelle tu te trouvais ou s'est approché de ta loge. Et ils n'auraient jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir faire un double des clés sans que tu t'en aperçoives »** expliqua-t-il. **« N'oublie pas, tu ne dois pas agir différemment en leur présence. »**

Caroline acquiesça et il l'a serra dans ses bras avant de sortir pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Ils rentrèrent à la maison pour se préparer pour la soirée et ils se rendirent au bar. Caroline était contente de revoir le frère et la sœur de Klaus et ils discutèrent ensemble. Ils lui racontèrent des histoires qui la firent pleurer de rire.

Tandis que Klaus parti aux toilettes, Elena et Stefan arrivèrent et les rejoignirent. Stefan prit Rebekah dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément tandis qu'Elena emmena Kol vers le bureau.

Caroline observa son bel apollon se faire draguer par une bimbo blonde et il ne la repoussa pas. Pourquoi la laissait-il lui caresser le bras ? Cette femme ne voulait qu'une chose : du sexe. Et pourtant, il avait l'air d'être attiré par elle. Caroline était en colère contre lui. Il lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas le genre de type à coucher avec une fille différente chaque soir.

Soudain un homme s'approcha d'elle.

**« Salut, je m'appelle Marcel. Est-ce que je peux t'inviter à danser ? »**

Il était plutôt pas mal et parce qu'elle voulait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Klaus, Caroline accepta. Il prit sa main et l'entraîna sur la piste. Ils parlèrent tout en se déhanchant au rythme de la musique. Caroline dansait d'une façon assez sexy et se frottait contre lui.

**« Pourquoi ce type nous fixe comme ça ? Tu le connais ? »** lui demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur sa taille et l'a rapprocha de lui tandis qu'un slow commençait.

Les yeux de Caroline rencontrèrent ceux de son coloc et visiblement, il n'appréciait pas sa proximité avec un autre homme. Il était jaloux et elle en était très contente.

**« Il est chargé de me protéger. Il veille juste sur moi »** expliqua-t-elle.

Caroline passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se colla encore plus à lui. Leur danse était sensuelle et au moment où il allait l'embrasser, elle vit Elena s'enfuir à toute vitesse, Rebekah à sa suite. Elle se détacha de Marcel et partit les retrouver. Au moment où elle arrivait, la voiture d'Elena démarra rapidement.

**« Rebekah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** Cria-t-elle, effrayée qu'il est pu arriver quelque chose à son amie.

**« Kol lui a dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Elle a flippée, a rompu avec lui et s'est enfuie. J'ai essayée de la retenir mais je n'ai rien pu faire »** expliqua-t-elle, triste.

**« Oh non ! Il faut qu'on la retrouve. Tu vas à son appart et moi je vais faire le tour des coins où elle a l'habitude de traîner. »**

Caroline retourna à l'intérieur et chercha Klaus pour qu'il l'accompagne vu qu'ils étaient venus avec sa voiture. Elle se rendit dans le bureau à la recherche des garçons et ils étaient tous les trois-là. Mais ils ne l'a virent pas tout de suite. Alors qu'elle entrait, Caroline entendit leur conversation. Kol était anéanti.

**« Pourquoi elle a réagi ainsi ? Je sais que c'était trop tôt pour lui confier mes sentiments pour elle mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle paniquerait à ce point »** dit-il, quasiment en train de pleurer.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu espérais de la part d'une traînée ? »** répliqua Klaus avec dégoût.

Cette simple phrase glaça le sang de Caroline. Comment avait-il pu dire une telle chose ? Lui qui était si gentil, si adorable et prévenant. Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était le même homme qui vivait avec elle depuis un peu plus de deux semaines.

Stefan l'a regarda peiné tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers eux.

**« Alors c'est ça l'opinion que tu as de mon amie ? Est-ce que tu penses la même chose de moi ? »** Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Klaus se retourna et aperçu Caroline, surpris par sa présence.

**« Caroline… »** Commença-t-il. Mais, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer qu'elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

**« Comment oses-tu parler d'elle ainsi. Tu ne l'a connais pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré. Dorénavant, nos rapport seront strictement professionnels et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole sauf si cela à un rapport avec ton enquête ! »** cria Caroline avant de se retourner et de partir en courant.

Klaus l'appela et partit à sa poursuite. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, Caroline croisa Marcel. Il l'a questionna sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Caroline lui demanda s'il voulait bien lui servir de chauffeur et qu'elle lui raconterait tout en chemin. Il accepta.

Elle lui expliqua la situation et il l'a conduisit à toutes les adresses qu'elle lui donnait sans broncher. Il avait l'air d'un type bien mais Caroline avait eu la preuve que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Après avoir passé en revue tous les lieux où Elena aurait pu se réfugier, Caroline se souvint d'un petit parc où elle se rendait quand elle n'allait pas bien.

Et effectivement, elle l'a vit sur l'une des balançoires. Elle fixait le sol, en larmes.

**« Merci pour ton aide. C'était très gentil de ta part. Je vais la raccompagner avec sa voiture »** le remercia Caroline avant de sortir.

Il agrippa doucement son bras.

**« Est-ce que je pourrais te revoir ? »** Lui demanda-t-il.

**« Honnêtement, tu m'as l'air d'être un type bien. Mais ma vie est trop compliquée en ce moment pour que tu puisses en faire partie. Désolée. »**

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et il lui sourit, déçu. Caroline descendit et il démarra. Elle se dirigea vers son amie.

**« Elena ? »** l'appela-t-elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur et posa une main sur son épaule.

Elle fondit en pleurs et Caroline la prit dans ses bras.

**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Il ne me pardonnera pas. Je l'ai blessé. Il doit m'en vouloir »** dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

**« Mais non, tout va s'arranger. Je l'ai vu et il était tout aussi mal que toi. Il n'était pas en colère. Alors calme-toi. Je te ramène chez toi et on discutera, d'accord ? »**

Elle hocha de la tête et Caroline la guida vers sa voiture. Elle conduisit jusqu'à son appart et Rebekah vint à leur rencontre.

**« Comment elle va ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Pas bien »**

Elles l'aidèrent à entrer et elle se précipita sur le canapé. Et les larmes reprirent de plus belles. C'était la première fois que Caroline la voyait dans un tel état à cause d'un homme depuis Mason. Caroline la prit dans ses bras et la berça pour la réconforter. Elle finit par se détendre et elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Kol et elle étaient partis pour un petit coup rapide dans le bureau. Après qu'ils eurent terminé, il l'avait embrassé tendrement puis l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire qu'il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur la plus belle et la plus douce des femmes et qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Après sa confession, elle avait paniquée car, même si elle l'appréciait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait dit la veille, elle n'était pas prête à se lancer dans une relation sérieuse avec lui. Elle était terrifiée de revivre ce qu'il s'était passé avec son ex. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée.

Durant toute la soirée, Klaus n'avait pas arrêté d'appeler Caroline sur son portable. À un tel point qu'elle l'avait éteint.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après s'être assurée que son amie allait mieux, Caroline appela un taxi pour rentrer à la maison. Elle savait qu'il devait être fou de rage mais elle s'en moquait totalement.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir pu imaginer un instant de lui accorder une chance. Hier avait été une déconvenue totale. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée qu'il pensait cela d'elle. Et elle qui s'en voulait d'avoir pu le blesser. Quelle conne !

Le taxi s'arrêta devant chez elle et elle paya la course. À peine eut-elle franchit le pas de la porte qu'il se jeta sur elle et lui agrippa le bras.

**« Où étais-tu passée cette nuit ? Je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de te joindre. Tu es complètement folle de partir avec ce type alors que tu ne le connais même pas ! »** Demanda-t-il, en colère.

**« À ton avis, que font les traînées ? »** lui répondit-elle avec rage.

**« Caroline, je m'en veux d'avoir dit ça. Je ne le pensais pas. C'est la jalousie qui a pris le dessus sur moi. Quand je t'ai vu danser avec ce type, ton corps si près du sien, te frottant contre lui, je suis devenu fou. Et quand j'ai vu Kol dans l'état qu'il était, j'ai laissé ma colère parler. Ce n'est pas l'opinion que j'ai de toi et d'Elena. Crois-moi, je t'en prie »** expliqua-t-il.

**« Non, c'est faux. Tu n'as fait que me mentir. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas de relation purement physique et pourtant quand cette pouf te draguais hier, tu ne l'as pas repoussé. Tu t'es vraiment bien foutue de moi. Lâche-moi ! »** lui cria Caroline en se débattant.

**« Non, c'est faux. Je n'en avais rien à faire de cette fille. Tu n'as pas dû me voir la repousser. C'est toi qui me plais, rien que toi. Et je m'en veux d'avoir dit une telle chose. Et à cause de moi, tu es parti avec cet homme. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas couché avec lui ? »** Demanda-t-il, dévasté par cette idée.

**« Je ne peux pas oublier ce que tu as dis. Je n'arrête pas de t'entendre encore et encore dire ce mot »** répondit-elle, éludant sa question et elle se dégagea pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Lui faire croire qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Marcel était méchant mais elle voulait le faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait avec elle.

* * *

**Dites moi qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

**Qu'avez vous pensez de la confrontation Klaroline ? Du Kolena ? **

**Que pensez vous qu'elle va faire et qu'est ce que vous espérez par la suite, je veux tout savoir.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Vérité

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews :**

**Merci à TheOriginalsWithKlaus, AllyVm, 4everKlaroline, klaroline68, elo69, Lea Michaelson, MARiiN3 et laura**

**justine : Je n'ai pas épargné les couples dans le chapitre précédant, mais je me rattrape un peu avec celui-ci. Marcel, un nouveau suspect dans ta tête :). Mais ce n'est pas lui, il était juste là pour rendre Klaus jaloux. Je suis impatiente de voir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ;) Gros bisous.**

**Miiia : Pour Elena, la vérité éclatera dans ce chapitre.**

**Analissa : Tu as raison, nos deux tourtereaux sont tous deux en tord, mais ça s'arrange légèrement dans ce chapitre.**

**Nescuik : Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Pour celui-ci la vérité éclate, et la raison pour laquelle les filles ne veulent pas de relation sérieuse est dévoilé. **

* * *

Caroline resta enfermée dans sa chambre pour l'éviter. Klaus frappa à sa porte et le supplia de lui ouvrir pour pourvoir parler. Mais elle l'ignora. Il abandonna au bout d'une heure de supplication. Caroline ne voulait pas le voir. Elle lut un livre pour se détendre et pour se changer les idées.

Vers midi, il vint l'informer qu'il avait commandé sa pizza préférée. Ayant faim, Caroline sortit de son refuge pour aller manger. Elle l'aperçut à la table de la cuisine. Il avait l'air dévasté. Malgré qu'elle était fâchée contre lui, ça faisait de la peine à Caroline de le voir ainsi et, elle s'en voulait d'en être la responsable. Elle n'avait pas bien prêté attention quand elle était rentrée. Mais, Caroline vit qu'il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il n'avait certainement pas dû fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause d'elle.

Elle sortit une assiette. Klaus fit un petit sourire triste tandis que Caroline prit trois parts. Elle allait repartir quand il attrapa doucement son poignet.

**« N'as-tu jamais fait ou dis quelque chose sous le coup de la colère et que tu ais regretté par la suite ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« J'étais jalouse quand j'ai vu cette bimbo te draguer hier soir. J'ai cru que tu m'avais menti lorsque tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais que du sérieux avec une femme. J'étais en colère et lorsque cet homme m'a invité à danser, j'ai accepté pour te rendre jaloux »** avoua Caroline, honteuse.

**« Et ça a fonctionné. »**

**« Je n'ai pas couché avec lui. Il m'a aidé à chercher Elena. C'est tout. J'ai passé la nuit à consoler mon amie. J'ai voulu te blesser comme tu l'avais fait avec tes paroles. Pardon. C'était complètement stupide de ma part. »**

Il fut soulagé par son aveu.

**« J'ignore pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler avec toi. Je te désire mais je suis terrifié à l'idée de m'engager dans une relation. Je ne veux pas revivre la même chose une deuxième fois. »**

Il se leva et se plaça devant Caroline. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux.

**« Je pourrais mieux comprendre si tu acceptais de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tyler »** lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

**« Je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur d'en parler. Ça fait trop mal »** répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

**« Caroline… »** Murmura-t-il en la forçant à le regarder à nouveau.

Il se pencha en avant. Caroline sentait son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et elle était impatiente de sentir ses douces lèvres sur les siennes. Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Klaus s'éloigna d'elle à contrecœur et alla ouvrir. Il revint accompagné de Kol.

**« Salut »**

**« Bonjour. Je suis désolé de te déranger chez toi. J'ai demandé ton adresse à Klaus car il faut que tu m'aides. J'ai passé la matinée devant la porte de la maison d'Elena et lui ai laissé des messages sur son répondeur. Elle refuse de me parler. Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi pour la reconquérir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle réagit ainsi. Je concède que je suis allé trop vite en lui déclarant mes sentiments mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle refuse que l'on en discute »** supplia-t-il Caroline désemparé.

**« Elle a peur de revivre ce que son ex lui a fait »** lui expliqua-t-elle.

**« C'est-à-dire ? »**

Malgré le fait qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup et qu'elle pensait qu'il était parfait pour son amie, Caroline ne pouvait pas la trahir.

**« C'est à elle de te le dire, pas à moi. Je vais l'appeler pour essayer de la convaincre de te voir. »** lui annonça-t-elle en partant dans sa chambre pour récupérer son portable.

Alors qu'elle composait son numéro, on sonna à nouveau. Klaus étant occupé à consoler son frère, Caroline alla répondre. Elle fut surprise de voir Elena derrière la porte.

**« Salut. Je peux entrer ? Kol est resté toute la matinée devant chez moi et il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne suis pas encore prête à avoir une explication avec lui. Quand il est parti, j'en ai profité pour sortir et venir ici. Il ne risque pas de me retrouver. J'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir. »** dit-elle en entrant sans attendre l'invitation et se dirigea vers le salon.

**« Attends… »** Commença Caroline mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui indiquer la présence de Kol.

Quand elle l'aperçu, elle se figea. Elle se retourna vers Caroline.

**« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu qu'il était chez toi ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Et puis, c'est une bonne chose. Vous allez pouvoir parler. »** lui répondit Caroline.

Kol s'avança vers elle tandis qu'elle reculait.

**« Mon cœur, je m'excuse si je t'ai effrayé avec ma déclaration d'amour. C'était trop précipité mais je ne pouvais plus le garder pour moi. Cela me pesait trop. Je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas. Caroline m'a dit que ta fuite avait un rapport avec ton ex. »**

**« Je ne lui ai rien dis, juste ça. C'est à toi de lui dire le reste. »** lui dit Caroline avant qu'elle ne puisse lui faire des reproches.

**« Non, je ne peux pas ! »** cria-t-elle en voulant s'enfuir mais Caroline la rattrapa.

**« Ecoute, il est fou amoureux de toi. Il suffit de voir comment il te regarde pour savoir que jamais il ne fera ce que Mason t'a fait. Il est parfait pour toi. Tu m'as dis toi-même hier soir que tu l'apprécies beaucoup. Laisse-lui une chance. Tu dois lui raconter ton passé. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu pourrais passer à côté de l'homme de ta vie. »**

Elle se retourna vers Kol qui la supplia du regard de lui faire confiance. Elle soupira et s'assit sur le canapé. Caroline la rejoignit pour lui apporter son soutien.

**« J'ai rencontré Mason quand j'avais vingt ans. Je suis tombée immédiatement sous son charme. Il me traitait comme une princesse. Tout se passait très bien. On était heureux et on habitait ensemble depuis peu. Un soir, il est rentré complètement ivre. On s'est disputé et il m'a frappé. C'était la seule et unique fois où il a levé la main sur moi. Je lui criais d'arrêter mais il continuait. Ses coups devenaient de plus en plus violents. Il était comme une bête enragée. J'ai saisi le premier objet qui me tombait sous la main et je l'ai frappé avec. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et à m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'ai appelée Caroline et lui ai expliqué ce qu'il se passait. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle arrivait avec son équipe de garde du corps. J'étais effrayée. Mason essayait d'enfoncer la porte »** dit-elle avant de s'effondrer en larmes.

Caroline la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle pour la calmer. Caroline savait que c'était dur pour elle de parler de ce moment. Elle devait le revivre à travers son récit. Caroline n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état.

**« Tu peux continuer s'il-te-plait, je n'y arriverais pas »** lui demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

**« Quand on est arrivé chez elle, on s'est rendu directement dans la salle de bain. J'entendais ses cris de souffrance. Il était au-dessus d'elle et il la cognait encore et encore. Les gars l'ont maîtrisé et l'ont éloigné. Elena était pratiquement inconsciente. J'ai voulu appelé la police pour faire arrêter Mason mais elle m'a suppliée de ne pas le faire. J'étais stupéfaite et j'ai essayée de lui faire changer d'avis mais elle persistait dans son entêtement. J'ai dû batailler pour l'emmener aux urgences pour qu'elle se fasse soigner. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit ainsi et elle avait peur que cette histoire finisse dans les magazines people. Elle n'est pas sortie de chez elle pendant un mois. »** Continua Caroline.

**« Je me sentais honteuse. Je ne voulais pas que les gens sachent que j'avais été faible et incapable de me défendre. »** termina Elena.

Les garçons les regardaient avec compassion et colère. Kol se dirigea vers elles et s'agenouilla devant Elena. Il saisit l'une de ses mains.

**« Malgré le fait que tu aies toutes les raisons de ne pas le faire, tu dois me croire quand je te dis que jamais je ne lèverais la main sur toi. Je préférais plutôt mourir que de te faire du mal. Rien qu'à imaginer ce que cet enfoiré t'a fait, j'ai envie de le retrouver et de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. »** dit-il avec rage.

**« Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je suis désolée de m'être enfuis comme ça hier soir. J'ai paniqué. Je ne voulais pas accepter que j'éprouve quelque chose de fort pour toi. »** Avoua Elena.

**« Tu as des sentiments pour moi ? »** demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle hocha de la tête.

**« Accepterais-tu de me laisser une chance de te prouver que tous les hommes ne sont pas des salauds. Fais-moi confiance, mon cœur »** la supplia-t-il.

Elle hésita pendant quelques minutes puis elle se détacha de Caroline et se blottit dans ses bras. Kol poussa un soupir de soulagement et la serra fort contre lui. Caroline se leva et les laissa seuls. Caroline était ravie pour eux qu'ils se soient retrouvés et qu'Elena est enfin trouvée un homme bien pour elle et qu'il la traitera avec soin.

Elle rejoignit Klaus qui regardait son ami, heureux pour lui. Puis, il la fixa.

**« Est-ce que toi aussi tu as vécu la même chose avec Tyler ? Il t'a frappé ? »** Demanda-t-il.

Caroline s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Elena intervint.

**« Care, merci de m'avoir poussé à lui parler. Sans toi, je n'en aurais pas eu le courage. Et merci d'avoir été là pour moi cette nuit. Tu es une vraie amie »** dit-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

**« Mais de rien. Et tu ferais la même chose pour moi. »** Lui retourna Caroline.

**« Je meurs de faim. Ça vous dit un petit restaurant ? »**

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils décidèrent d'inviter également Rebekah et Stefan. Pendant le repas, les deux couples n'arrêtèrent pas de s'embrasser. Caroline était heureuse pour eux et surtout pour Elena. Elle avait réussi à aller au-delà de ses peurs et à oublier son passé grâce à Kol. Caroline espérait elle aussi qu'elle rencontrerait un homme qui arriverait à lui faire oublier Tyler et sa douleur. Caroline se tourna vers Klaus et l'observa en se demandant si ça pouvait être lui.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ils décidèrent de se retrouver le soir au bar. Ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez eux. Klaus resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet, plongé dans ses pensées. Une fois à l'intérieur, Caroline se décida à lui dire la vérité.

**« Tyler n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quatre ans à une fête chez une amie. C'était le véritable coup de foudre. Il était mannequin lui aussi. Il était merveilleux : gentil, attentionné et tendre. Aucun homme avant lui ne m'avait traité aussi bien. On était fiancés et on avait acheté cette maison ensemble. Il y a deux ans, à la fin d'un shooting, je l'ai vu alors qu'il ne travaillait pas, il se dirigeait vers les loges, et je l'y ai suivi. Et c'est là que je les aie surpris. »** Commença-t-elle.

**« Surpris qui ? »** demanda Klaus.

**« Tyler et…et… Tyler et Hayley. »** Finit-elle par dire avant de fondre en larmes.

La douleur dans son cœur était insoutenable. La blessure était toujours ouverte.

**« Je pensais qu'il était l'homme de ma vie »** dit-elle, en pleurs avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Klaus prit Caroline dans ses bras et la colla contre lui pour la consoler.

**« Laisse-toi aller. Pleure si tu en as besoin pour évacuer ta douleur »** murmura-t-il.

Caroline enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et elle versa toutes les larmes de son corps. Il l'a souleva et l'a porta dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre. Il déposa Caroline sur son lit et il s'allongea près d'elle. Caroline vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui et ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Il lui chuchotait des paroles apaisantes tout en lui frottant le dos

Au bout d'une heure, Caroline finit par se calmer. Elle souleva la tête pour le regarder et elle fut irrémédiablement attirée par ses lèvres. Sans réfléchir, Caroline l'embrassa et il répondit à son baiser. Leur échange dura quelques minutes puis elle se dégagea rapidement quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle profitait de la situation et elle allait encore le faire souffrir.

**« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû. C'était irréfléchi et impulsif »** dit-elle avant de s'écarter de lui mais il l'a retint et il l'embrassa.

Mais Caroline résista. Elle le repoussa et colla son front contre le sien, essoufflée.

**« On ne peut pas. Nous voulons deux choses différentes. Tu sais que cela ne peut pas fonctionner entre nous. Je ne veux plus te faire du mal. Quand je suis prêt de toi, j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas succomber à la tentation. Alors n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît. »**

Il caressa sa joue avec douceur et lui sourit.

**« Toi aussi tu me rends fou. Je ne fais que penser à toi et à notre nuit. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, te toucher, sentir ta peau contre la mienne. Ma résistance diminue de plus en plus à chaque minute. »** Avoua-t-il.

Il baissa sa tête pour déposer de tendres baisers sur son épaule.

**« J'ai changé d'avis. Je suis d'accord pour une relation purement physique avec toi. »**

* * *

**Et coupez ! Non, je n'ai pas osé ? Eh bah si x) **

**Sinon, qu'avez vous pensez de la révélation des filles ? Du Kolena ? De la décision de Klaus ? **

**Dites-moi tout ce que vous en pensez.**


	8. Chapter 7 : Sex Friends

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs ! Merci encore à tous, je suis toujours très contente de vous retrouvez sur chaque chapitre !**

**Ce chapitre est exclusivement basé sur le . . . Klaroline :D !**

**Merci à tous pour vos Reviews :**

**Nescuik, Alice et Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline : Vous avez attendus patiemment la suite, et votre patience est récompensée : Voici la suite que vous attendiez tant ! En espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Lea Michaelson, Laura, Klaroline68 et ludivine92 : Voici la suite !**

**Miiia, elo69 et MARiiN3 : Eh oui, je n'ai pas vraiment épargnée les filles dans leur relation, mais tout va changer avec les Mikaelson :D Voici la suite, bisous !**

**justine : Coucou :D Le chapitre précédent n'était que déclaration, mais celui là va faire monter la température x) _Qui ne rêverait pas d'être dans les bras du séduisant et protecteur Klaus ?_ Euh ... Je crois que tout le monde rêverait d'être à la place de notre Caroline. Pour Hayley, elle n'a pas fini d'être dans ma fiction, mais je te rassure, il ne se passera jamais RIEN entre elle et Klaus. Klaus est entièrement à Caroline. ****Pour le Kolena, je te rassure, je vais les laisser vivre leur amour tranquillement :) Pour LE suspect, on découvrira son identité dans quelques chapitres. Alors patience :D Bisous !**

* * *

_**« J'ai changé d'avis. Je suis d'accord pour une relation purement physique avec toi. »**_

Caroline fut abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle avait dû rêver. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

**« Tu es sérieux ? »** lui demanda-t-elle.

**« Oui. C'est bien connu, il n'a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. Je préfère t'avoir juste pour du sexe que pas du tout. »** répondit-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Caroline gémit de plaisir. Elle était heureuse d'enfin pouvoir laisser libre court à ses envies. Elle força Klaus à relever la tête vers elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Sa langue vint immédiatement à la rencontre de la sienne. Elles se livrèrent à une dance sensuelle tandis qu'il se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Il abandonna sa bouche pour s'occuper de son cou. Il suçota sa peau et la mordit. Caroline poussa un cri d'excitation. L'une de ses mains agrippa sa nuque pour le forcer à continuer tandis que l'autre glissa sous son t-shirt.

Il parsema de baisers ses épaules, ses bras, son ventre. Il remonta son tee-shirt et souffla sur son nombril. Puis ses lèvres se dirigèrent lentement vers sa poitrine. Caroline gémit d'impatience. Elle sentait son désir contre sa cuisse. Elle était déjà toute trempée et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : le sentir en elle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prêter une attention toute particulière à ses seins, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de lui demander si c'était réellement ce qu'il voulait.

Soudainement, il recula et s'enfuit en courant de la chambre. Caroline était totalement interloquée. Elle se leva et alla le rejoindre pour avoir des explications quand il revint avec une boîte de préservatifs.

**« J'en suis certain. »** dit-il avec un large sourire.

Caroline soupira de soulagement. Elle lui sourit à son tour et enleva son haut. Il balança la boite sur le lit et se jeta instantanément sur sa poitrine. Il prit l'une de ses pointes durcies dans sa bouche et la titilla tandis qu'il s'occupait de l'autre avec sa main.

Son désir augmentait de plus en plus et elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Caroline le repoussa pour lui retirer son t-shirt et il revint tout de suite à la charge. Elle m'afféra à défaire son pantalon.

**« Klaus… Laisse tomber les préliminaires… Garde les pour la prochaine fois… Je veux te sentir en moi maintenant ! »** cria-t-elle, frustrée.

**« Impatiente à ce que je vois »** plaisanta-t-il.

Caroline grogna et il rigola. Il s'écarta d'elle pour enlever le reste de ses vêtements tandis qu'elle faisait de même avec les siens. Il se repositionna au-dessus d'elle. Caroline saisit une capote et l'enfila sur son imposant sexe. D'un coup de reins, il l'a pénétra et ils lâchèrent tous les deux un gémissement. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille et le força à aller plus loin.

**« Oh oui… C'est bon ! »** Hurla Caroline.

**« Tu es si étroite »**

Il accéléra la cadence. Ses coups de butoir étaient de plus en plus rapides et profond. Le lit cognait violemment contre le mur.

**« Plus fort…J'y suis presque…Ne t'arrête pas. »** Le supplia-t-elle.

**« Viens pour moi…Je veux te voir jouir »** haleta-t-il.

Ses doigts effleurèrent son petit paquet de nerfs et Caroline fut submergée par un puisant orgasme. Elle cria de plaisir et il la suivit rapidement. Il se déversa en elle dans un râle et s'effondra sur elle.

Il embrassa tendrement son épaule, sa nuque, sa poitrine et ses lèvres. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient reprit leur souffle. Puis il se retira et roula sur le côté. Il jeta le préservatif dans la poubelle à côté du lit.

**« C'était incroyable »** souffla Caroline, comblée.

**« Oh oui ! »** répondit-il fièrement, avec un sourire en coin.

Caroline s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle l'observa. Il était magnifique. Elle passa ses mains sur son corps d'Apollon. Comment avait-elle pu résister aussi longtemps ? Elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa passionnément tout en frottant sa féminité contre son sexe qui réagit immédiatement. Et c'était parti pour un deuxième round tout aussi fantastique que le premier.

Après leurs ébats enflammés, Caroline avait besoin d'aller se rafraichir.

**« Je vais prendre une douche »** annonça-t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. **« Tu veux venir me tenir compagnie ? »** poursuivit-elle en sortant sans attendre sa réponse.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Caroline ouvrit le robinet et vérifia la température de l'eau. Deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent et elle sourit, ravie qu'il ait accepté son offre. Ils entrèrent dans la douche et Caroline se retourna pour lui faire face et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent.

**« Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai dû prendre une douche froide à cause de toi »** lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de poser des baisers mouillés sur son cou.

**« Et moi le nombre de fois où j'ai fantasmé de ce moment actuel. »** Lui révéla-t-elle.

**« Et qu'est-ce que l'on faisait ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« Tu me prenais comme une bête contre ce mur. »** dit-elle en se collant contre celui-ci.

**« Alors, je vais réaliser ton fantasme »** susurra-t-il avant de cajoler ses seins avec ses mains.

Puis il s'agenouilla devant elle et embrassa son ventre puis ses cuisses. Il remonta lentement vers sa féminité. C'était une véritable torture pour Caroline. Et finalement, il passa un doigt sur sa fente humide de plaisir. Il écarta ses lèvres intimes et lécha son clitoris. Il prit l'une de ses jambes et la posa sur son épaule, lui donnant ainsi un meilleur accès. Il reprit ses attentions et Caroline agrippa ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer.

**« Klaus… C'est si bon »** gémit-elle.

Heureusement qu'il la tenait, car ses jambes faiblissaient et elle n'aurait pas tardé à s'écrouler. Soudainement, il stoppa et Caroline poussa un cri de complainte :

**« Non, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »**

Pour toute réponse, il prit ses fesses en coupe et l'a souleva. Caroline enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin et son sexe entra en elle. Il était de loin le meilleur amant qu'elle avait eu durant ces deux dernières années. Caroline n'avait jamais autant pris son pied.

Klaus la pilonnait de ses coups de reins brutaux et Caroline hurlait de plaisir.

**« Alors… C'est aussi bon que dans ton rêve ? »** Demanda-t-il, haletant.

**« Meilleur »** répondit-elle simplement, son cerveau étant trop embrumé pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il poursuivit ses assauts et elle sentait la délivrance approcher.

**« J'y suis presque »** gémit-elle.

**« C'est ça…Viens »**

Quelques va-et-vient de plus et elle atteignit le nirvana. Elle cria à plein poumon. Il défit ses jambes autour de lui, les reposa au sol et se retira rapidement. Puis il éjacula et quelques gouttes de sa semence atterrirent sur son ventre. Il prit le pommeau de douche et la nettoya.

Il lui lava les cheveux et le corps et elle en fit de même avec lui. Ils sortirent de leur cocon et se séchèrent. Ils s'habillèrent et flemmardèrent le reste de l'après-midi.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au bar et aperçurent leurs amis à leur table. Ils les rejoignirent et commandèrent leurs verres. Ce fut la serveuse qui n'avait pas arrêté de draguer Klaus lors de leur première soirée. Elle minaudait et lui parlait avec une voix sexy. Mais, il l'ignora comme la fois précédente car il ne lâchait pas Caroline du regard. Ils étaient assis proche l'un de l'autre. Caroline posa une main sur sa cuisse et lui murmura à son oreille :

**« Tu as tapé dans l'œil de la serveuse. Elle essaye d'attirer ton attention depuis le premier soir que tu es venu. »**

**« Tu en es sûre ? »** demanda-t-il perplexe.

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête.

**« C'est normal que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. Il n'y a qu'une seule femme par qui je suis subjugué actuellement. »**

**« Quel charmeur ! Continue comme ça et tu auras droit à une récompense plus tard. »** Dit-elle sensuellement, en remontant sa main vers le haut de sa cuisse.

La serveuse s'en alla, dépitée. La soirée se passa bien. Visiblement, Caroline n'avait pas été la seule à avoir pris du bon temps cet après-midi. Elena avait l'expression de béatitude qu'elle avait à chaque fois après s'être envoyée en l'air. Kol et elle avaient dû se réconcilier d'une façon très agréable et vu comment ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, tout allait bien entre eux.

Un slow débuta. Chacune des filles invita son partenaire à danser. Caroline se colla contre Klaus et il la serra dans ses bras puissants. Ils dansèrent langoureusement.

**« Si tu tombes sous le charme d'une autre femme, tu as le droit de mettre un terme à notre relation. Je ne le prendrais pas mal »** lui dit Caroline en le regardant dans les yeux.

**« Caroline, cette fille ne m'intéresse pas. Aucune autre d'ailleurs. »**

**« Je veux juste que tu saches que si c'est le cas ou si tu veux tout simplement arrêter, tu pourras le faire »** lui assura-t-elle.

**« Ça ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt »** dit-il en la rapprochant encore plus de lui ce qui permit à Caroline de sentir la bosse dans son pantalon. **« Je ne désire qu'une seule personne : toi. »**

Sa réponse la combla. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas jouer avec lui et ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Caroline se frotta contre lui avec un sourire coquin.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et son sexe devenait de plus en plus tendu.

**« Arrête »** supplia-t-il **« Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps si tu continues comme ça. »**

**« Allons dans un coin tranquille pour que je puisse m'occuper de ton « gros » problème »** murmura-t-elle.

Caroline l'attrapa par la main. Il se plaça derrière elle de façon à cacher son érection tandis qu'elle demandait à Kol la clé du bureau.

**« Ne mettez pas trop le bazar »** dit-il en la lui tendant avec un sourire taquin.

Caroline les guidaient à travers la foule et ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte. Alors que Caroline était en train de l'ouvrir, Klaus lui mordilla la peau de son cou.

**« Ne me fais pas de suçons. J'ai un shooting demain après-midi et il ne faut pas que j'ai de marque »** lui dit-elle, gentiment.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et à peine la porte refermée à clé, il se jeta sur elle. Il l'entraina jusqu'au bureau de Rebekah. Il la souleva pour l'asseoir dessus. Il se mit entre ses jambes et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ses mains caressaient ses cuisses et elles passèrent sous sa robe. Caroline avait décidée de ne rien porter en-dessous pour l'aguicher.

Il fut surpris de constater l'absence de sous-vêtement.

**« On est une vilaine fille à ce que je vois »** murmura-t-il en baissant les bretelles de sa robe, exposant ainsi sa poitrine.

Il téta goulument chacun de ses seins tandis que l'une de ses mains s'enfonça dans ses cheveux et l'autre caressait son membre à travers son jean. Il gémit de douleur.

**« Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi t'abord »** ordonna Caroline en le repoussant.

Elle descendit du meuble et le poussa contre celui-ci. Elle se mit à genou, défit sa ceinture et baissai son pantalon et son boxer. Son membre se dressa fièrement devant elle. Caroline l'agrippa et commença à le masturber. Il gémit et sa tête bascula en arrière. Elle déposa un baiser sur son gland puis sur toute sa longueur.

**« Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. »**

**« Oh pitié… love… je n'en peux plus. »**

**« Dis-le, Klaus »** dit-elle, tout en continuant ses va-et-vient avec sa main.

**« Je veux que tu me prennes entièrement ! »** cria-t-il, à l'agonie.

Alors, elle ne se fit plus prier. Caroline le prit dans sa bouche et le suçait avec avidité. Elle utilisa sa langue et mes dents pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et installa son propre rythme. Caroline continua sa fellation tout en le regardant, et elle le prit entièrement dans sa bouche.

**« Oh putain de merde »** jura-t-il de plaisir.

Caroline resta ainsi pendant une minute puis le relâcha.

**« Tu aimes quand tu es entièrement dans ma bouche ? »** demanda-t-elle, en léchant son gland.

**« Oh oui… Refais-le… s'il te plaît, love »** supplia-t-il, en caressant sa joue.

Caroline s'exécuta avec plaisir et un cri rauque sortit de sa gorge. Elle se remit à le sucer normalement. Elle sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir. Elle cajolait ses testicules et il se tendit.

**« Je vais jouir. Retire-toi »** dit-il en essayant de l'éloigner mais Caroline résista et il vint dans sa bouche en plusieurs jets.

Caroline avala avidement et le nettoya méticuleusement. Elle se releva et il la prit dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Puis il les bascula et Caroline se retrouva à nouveau sur le bureau.

**« À mon tour. »** dit-il, avant de s'agenouiller.

Il remonta sa robe et caressa sa féminité toute trempée. Il passa un doigt dessus puis l'introduit à l'intérieur de son vagin. Il commença des va-et-vient tandis qu'il titilla avec sa langue son clitoris. Caroline mit ses jambes sur ses épaules et s'allongea en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, la tête renversée en arrière. Il inséra un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Ses cris étaient de plus en plus forts. Heureusement que la musique couvrait leurs ébats.

**« Plus fort ! »**

Il accéléra le rythme et elle atteignit le septième ciel. Il lapa son jus puis rebaissa sa robe et remonta les bretelles. Ils s'embrassèrent et Caroline put se goûter sur sa langue. C'était une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable.

**« Je crois que vu toute notre activité de la journée, on a bien rattrapé le temps perdu »** annonça-t-elle.

Il rigola puis la prit dans ses bras pour la faire descendre de son perchoir. C'était tellement adorable qu'il se préoccupe autant d'elle et qu'il la traite avec autant de douceur. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de se diriger vers la porte.

* * *

**Toujours là ? Je ne vous ais pas perdu en route ? **

**Comment avez-vous trouvez le chapitre ?**


End file.
